Dearly Beloved
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: Vanitas et Ventus sont à la fois meilleurs amis/pires ennemis ou au contraire l'un ne connait pas l'existence de l'autre ou l'inverse. A la fois un U.A. ou canon. A la fois tragique ou humoristique. Tant de manière pour mettre leur relation en valeur selon l'histoire. / Recueil d'OS VanVen.
1. OS I Vacances à la mer

**Disclaimer: **_Square Enix**  
**_

**Pairing: **_VanVen_

**Genre: **_U.A. Humour, Romance, Fluffy_

**Résumé: **_Un Vanitas grincheux, complètement gaga de son Ventus et victime de sa propre sœur, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de passer un week-end à Destiny-Island. _

**Note (1):** _ Cet OS est donc le premier de ce **recueil **qui sera toujours dédié au même pairing:** VanVen** . J'ai décidé de le faire pour une très gentille personne qui n'est autre que **CrimsonRealm**. (Je vous conseille de lire ses Fanfics et OS parce qu'ils sont géniaux :D ). Je t'avais dis que j'étais en train d'écrire un OS, j'ai pris du temps mais il est arrivé (parce qu'en anonyme j'étais: AkuRokuShi )._

**Note (2):** _Selon les OS, le genre et la narration ne seront pas toujours les même. En effet, en écrivant, je m'étais basée sur un certain scénario mais sans vraiment savoir comment... Ça a complètement changer xD Je me suis donc retrouvée avec une histoire complètement hors-sujet, des personnages qui ne devaient même pas apparaître au début, en bref c'est du grand n'importe quoi (Y a même des personnages de Final Fantasy). Par ailleurs je "critique" Naminé et Axel mais c'est pour l'histoire parce que je ne le pense pas et au contraire, je les aime beaucoup ! C'est pour ça que le prochain OS sera le vrai scénario que j'avais prévu et il sera également plus court ! uwu Donc le genre et la narration sera surement semblable. _

**Note (3):**_ Pour le recueil j'ai mis comme rating: T à cause de la vulgarité que vous pouvez probablement retrouver dans les OS à venir. Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour l'OS que je viens de poster ! :3_

**Note (4):** _Je suis encore jeune (C'est quoi cette excuse ? D: ) alors svp pardonnez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographe, les tournures de phrases cheloues et les fautes de frappes. Je me suis relue mais comment dire que je suis une vraie pas douée de la vie ... ;w; Bref, bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

_**Vacances à la mer**_

Un vendredi après-midi, alors que la pluie ne cessait de tomber, Vanitas lycéen âgé de 17 ans observait la scène avec passion. Ou plutôt, se forçait à la trouver passionnante. Assis sur sa chaise, en cours d'histoire et complètement désintéressé parce que disait son enseignante, il luttait avec lui même pour ne pas s'endormir sur sa table. Il avait tout essayé pour rester un minimum lucide : faire de l'origami, griffonner des notes, tenter d'écouter les cours et même compter les moutons (bien que cette méthode fut totalement stupide étant donné qu'elle était plutôt connue pour son effet inverse). Cependant toutes ses tentatives désespérés s'étaient soldées par un échec. Il avait finit par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard avant de se faire réveiller par Mademoiselle Farron, son enseignante d'histoire. Ce fut ainsi que dans un élan d'espoir il avait décidé d'observer ce qui se passait à travers la fenêtre. Malheureusement, la seule chose qu'il pouvait apercevoir fut les grosses gouttes de pluies qui s'écrasaient violemment contre les vitres de la salle et ce ciel nuageux qui était d'un gris terne. Vraiment rien de captivant. Ce fut peut-être pour cette raison là que Vanitas espérait secrètement qu'un événement inattendu se déclenchât pour animer ses cours d'histoire. Mais rien de tout ça arriva, pas d'orage ni d'éclair et ni d'ovni, RIEN.

Tout en soupirant, Vanitas jouait avec son stylo, s'amusant à le secouer de tous les sens et en jetant de furtif regard à Mademoiselle Farron. Cette dernière avait remarqué le petit jeux de l'adolescent mais ne s'en formalisa pas et continua son cours. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que cette jeune femme était la seule enseignante que l'adolescent appréciait. De son prénom Serah, elle avait le don de faire régner l'ordre et la discipline avec son simple sourire bienveillant. Personne n'osait gêner ses cours et tout le monde l'écouter docilement ou bien chuchotait discrètement dans son coin. L'ambiance parfaite. Mais cette règle ne fonctionnait seulement avec Serah, une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux roses coiffés en une couette sur le côté, redescendant jusqu'à son épaule gauche et aux yeux bleu azur. Même Vanitas n'y échappait pas. Lui qui avait pourtant un très mauvais comportement en tant normal.

Le brun aux yeux doré détacha son regard de la fenêtre pour se remettre à la contemplation de l'horloge qui se trouvait accroché dans la salle de classe. Il ne restait plus que treize minutes et quatorze secondes avant la fin des cours (s'il ne trompait pas dans ses calculs), il en fut très impatient car cela indiquait d'une part le week-end et surtout il pourrait rendre visite à son meilleur qui était malade depuis déjà quelques jours. Et en plus de l'inquiétait, les cours sans lui était beaucoup plus ennuyeux. Il bascula alors son regard vers la chaise vide qui se trouvait près de lui et se rendit compte à quel point ce crétin lui manquait.

Soudain, dans un éclair de génie il se décida de prendre les cours pour son ami bien qu'il s'insulta mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait pour s'y prendre que maintenant. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que le brun n'avait jamais été travailleurs ( défaut qu'il lui avait fait redoubler sa troisième, il avait eut son brevet mais dû refaire son année pour être en général). Ainsi, jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, le jeune homme prit le soin de copier sérieusement le récit de son enseignante d'histoire. Ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il sortit de la salle de cours, se dépêchant de rendre visite à son meilleur ami. Il dévala les escaliers en une fraction de seconde et sortit de l'établissement avec joie.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison de son meilleur ami, Vanitas posa son doigt sur la sonnette et s'empressa d'appuyer dessus. Il fut accueilli par la mère de son ami, Tifa Lockheart qui avait d'ailleurs désormais pour nom de famille « Strife » puisqu'elle avait reprit le nom de son mari. Cette dernière l'invita à rentrer chez eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. En la voyant, Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de se dire cette femme était vraiment splendide et qu'elle ne faisait absolument pas son âge. Grande, mince (également une grosse poitrine mais c'était un détail), de longs cheveux bruns qui lui retombaient jusqu'aux bas du dos et des yeux noisettes. Sa splendeur expliquait probablement la beauté des jumeaux qu'elle avait conçut.

En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami, le brun hésita à entrer en trombe dans la chambre en criant un « SURPRISE » mais se retint lorsqu'il se rappela que son meilleur ami en question était fiévreux. Il se contenta donc de frapper deux petits coups contre la porte et de l'ouvrir au moment même où il entendit un faible « Entrez ». En entrant, il la referma doucement et s'avança jusqu'au lit du malade d'un air impassible (bien qu'en réalité il ressentait un mélange de bonheur et d'inquiétude).

— Vanitas, fit doucement le malade.

— Ventus, répondit bêtement le brun.

Le dit Ventus se redressa, le sourire aux lèvres en se rendant compte de la présence de son ami.

— Je suis content que tu sois venu.

Vanitas se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne faisant pas très attention aux paroles de Ven, préférant l'admirer silencieusement. Il observa chaque détail du visage de son ami, passant de ses cheveux blonds et ébouriffés jusqu'à son teint blême mais rougie aux niveau des joues puis ses magnifiques yeux bleus céruléens. Vanitas se sentit fondre par tant de mignonnerie surtout en constatant que Ventus gardait cet air innocent et horriblement adorable. Ne remarquant même pas que son ami le dévorait des yeux, il lui demanda innocemment :

— Un problème Vani ?

— Oui. L'atroce surnom que tu viens de me donner. Enfin bref, tu vas mieux ?

— On peut dire ça. Et toi ça va ?

— Oui. D'ailleurs je t'ai apporté tes cours...

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, semblant réfléchir puis reprit :

— Enfin quelques parties parce que tu sais bien que normalement je note rien alors forcément j'avais pas vraiment eut le réflexe de le faire...

Le blond vénitien lui offrit un sourire rayonnant qui manqua un battement au cœur de ce pauvre Vanitas.

— Ce n'est pas grave ! Et puis tu n'as pas à te justifier, c'est déjà très gentil de ta part.

Vanitas demeura silencieux en entendant cette réponse et regarda pendant quelques secondes son ami avant de baisser son regard jusqu'à son sac. Il s'assit sur une chaise près du lit de Ven et sortit les paperasses qui étaient nécessaires pour son ami puis le lui tendit.

— Merci, s'exclama Ventus d'un ton joyeux.

— De rien.

Le ton qu'avait employé le brun était assez froid mais Ven n'en fit aucune remarque étant donné qu'il était habitué par le comportement de son meilleur ami. Le blond feuilleta les quelques feuilles puis les reposa sur son chevet. Il lâcha un soupir, désespéré de devoir rattrapé tous ses cours. En effet, Ventus était du genre bon -pour ne pas dire excellent- élève. Que ce fût ses notes ou son attitude en cours, il était quasiment parfait. De plus, cette année, étant en première il redoublait encore plus d'effort pour stabiliser ses notes. Contrairement à son aîné, Vanitas (âgé d'un an de plus que Ven étant donné qu'il avait redoublé) qui s'en fichait complètement.

— Au fait, il est rentré ton jumeau ?

— Roxas ? (question pas très intelligente puisqu'il avait un seul jumeau) Euh... Non, il a encore une heure de cours je crois.

Vanitas sourit intérieurement, il n'avait absolument pas envie de voir Roxas et puis il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Excepté sa jolie tête, il était détestable (ça restait subjectif et c'était surtout l'avis de ce dernier). Il était froid, ne souriait jamais et puis il passait majoritairement tous son temps avec Ven ou sa petite sœur. En bref, Vanitas le détesté. (Ce qui était en soit un peu idiot puisque le brun avait justement ce genre de caractère mais n'ayant jamais fais le rapprochement, il ne s'en rendit pas compte. De plus, techniquement, s'il suivait ce raisonnement il se détesterait lui même...).

— La semaine prochaine, durant le week-end, Roxas va partir à la plage avec ses amis, mentionna Ventus d'une petite voix à cause de la fièvre.

En entendant cette annonce, le meilleur ami du blond se retint de balancer un « Tant mieux ». Il se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête d'un air où on pouvait visiblement lire : « C'est bien pour lui, j'en ai strictement rien à faire. »

— Il m'a proposé de venir, continua Ven.

— Et tu vas venir ? demanda-t-il subitement.

— Je ne sais pas. J'irai en fonction de toi. Tu comptes y aller ?

— On ne m'a pas proposé. Et non.

Ventus lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de s'allonger lourdement contre son lit, remontant doucement sa couverture.

— C'est bizarre... Je pense que ta sœur te le proposera très bientôt.

— Elle vient ?

— Oui...

Le blondinet lâcha un petit bâillement discret puis poursuivit :

— Elle est la meilleure amie de mon frère donc c'était un peu sûre.

A cet instant, Vanitas se dit que sa sœur avait vraiment de très mauvaise fréquentation mais encore une fois, il se retint d'en faire la remarque. En effet, Ventus était bien la seule personne qu'il évitait de blesser alors ses remarques, il les gardait pour lui. Il ne saurait expliqué quel sentiment il éprouvait à l'égard du blond, un mélange d'affection, d'admiration et de possessivité. Mais la vérité était qu'il n'avait jamais chercher à les comprendre, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était de voir son ami heureux (et de l'avoir pour lui).

— Je te dérange ? questionna le brun, inquiet.

— Non, je suis juste un peu fatigué...

Vanitas se releva, décidant de partir pour laisser son ami se reposer lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son poignet. C'était Ventus qui le tenait par la main d'un regard suppliant qui fit immédiatement rasseoir le brun.

— Reste s'il te plaît.

Tout en gardant sa main contre celle du blond, il la serra affectueusement et proposa :

— D'accord, je reste jusqu'à que tu te rendormes.

Ventus sourit et accepta en hochant positivement la tête.

— Je dormirai pas tout de suite alors, répliqua-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres. Raconte moi ta journée.

— Aujourd'hui on a eu une heure de physique, d'espagnol puis deux heures de maths et après ça été l'heure de manger. Ensuite une heure de français, une heure de perm' et une heure d'histoire.

— Mais je te demande pas de me raconter l'emploie du temps ! Je te rappelle qu'on est dans la même classe donc je le connais. T'as pas eu des nouvelles aujourd'hui ?

Vanitas leva son regard jusqu'au plafond, se disant mentalement que son meilleur ami était compliqué en matière de contage et réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé.

— En permanence j'ai entendu comme quoi Néo Riku était amoureux de Naminé.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas et puis elle est jolie...

Encore une fois, Vanitas dû se mordre la lèvres inférieure pour ne pas proférer des insultes à l'égard de la jeune fille. (Par exemple, le fait qu'il la trouvait laide et stupide)

— De toute façon elle sort avec Sora, affirma fièrement le brun.

— Il a de la chance...

Il avait répondu cela d'un ton si rêveur qu'en l'entendant, Vanitas écarquilla soudainement les yeux puis serra de manière possessive la main du blond.

— Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais être en couple avec cette blondasse ?

Après avoir répondu à sa question, Ventus essaya de lutter contre le sommeil mais ses paupières devinrent de plus en plus lourdes, il ferma alors les yeux. Commençant doucement à sombrer dans le sommeil tout en gardant sa main entre celle de son meilleur ami. Vanitas resta muet et se permit de sourire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Ven était bien en train de dormir. Il dormait de manière si paisible et si adorable que l'aîné des deux eut envie de s'allonger à ses côtés et de s'endormir également. Cependant, le brun se contenta de se pencher et de déposer un bref baiser sur le front de son meilleur ami tout en dégageant à contre cœur sa main de celle du blond, il sortit discrètement de la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Quand Vanitas arriva chez lui, il lança un bref « b'jour » à sa mère Stella et son père Noctis Lucis Caelum puis se réfugia dans sa chambre. Il balança son sac de cours, tout en hésitant à faire ses devoirs ou jouer à la démo de Final Fantasy XV, sa réflexion ne dura pas très longtemps car il trancha pour la démo. Mais alors qu'il commença à allumer sa PS4, il fut interrompu dans sa manœuvre par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit soudainement. Il aurait voulu balancer à cette personne comme quoi c'était très impoli de rentrer comme cela mais il fut une nouvelle fois couper par la personne en question qui se jeta sur lui.

— Bonjour Vanitas !

— Dégage Xion.

Xion était la petite sœur de ce très cher Vanitas. Elle avait un an de moins que lui et était donc en première mais n'était pas dans sa classe (heureusement pour lui parce que se retrouver dans la même classe que sa cadette c'était assez complexant). Elle possédait de courts cheveux bruns, de joli yeux bleus comme Noctis et Stella et elle était relativement petite. Il y avait quelques rares moments où Vanitas l'adorait et d'autres où il la trouvait tout simplement infernale (comme dans le cas actuel).

— Moi aussi je t'aime, fit-elle en se redressant.

— Ok, c'est bien pour toi. Maintenant tu peux me laisser ?

La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit de son frère en croisant les jambes, un regard déterminé au visage.

— Si je suis venue ce n'est pas pour rien.

— Ok bah vas-y accouche.

— Le week-end prochain je vais partir à la plage avec Roxas et Axel !

Et Vanitas se dit que sa jeune sœur avait définitivement de très mauvaises fréquentations. Il haussa ensuite les épaules pour signifier que cela lui était égal et alluma sa console tout en lâchant un :

— D'accord.

— Tu veux venir ?

— Non, répondit-il sèchement.

— Mais Ven va peut-être venir aussi...

— Et alors ? Qu'il vienne ou pas je m'en fiche.

Il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait mais voulant se donner contenance il avait répondu cela. Xion fit la moue puis s'allongea complètement sur le lit.

— Tu t'en fiches vraiment ?

— Oui..

Remarquant le ton hésitant que son frère aîné venait d'employer, la brune sourit et continua :

— C'est dommage... Je vais demander à Roxas d'insister pour Ven et je suis sure que LUI, il viendra. Ça va être cool la plage à quatre... Y aura des belles filles en maillot même si moi, personnellement je m'en fiche.

Xion jeta un coup d'œil à son frère pour voir si il réagissait à l'évocation de « belles filles » et comme prévu ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle eut un sourire au coin des lèvres et poursuivit :

— Y aura des mecs torse-nues …

— T'avise pas à sortir avec un de ses inconnus, cracha finalement son frère avant de se remettre à jouer sérieusement à sa démo.

— Et y aura Ventus aussi …

Le brun lança un regard noir à sa sœur et déclara :

— Il n'ira pas si je n'irai pas.

— Je lui dirai que si tu ne voulais pas c'était parce que tu avais peur de l'eau …

Vanitas fronça ses sourcils et répliqua :

— Lui dit pas des conneries. Et je n'ai pas peur de l'eau.

— Oui, excuse moi. Tu as peur de la mer.

— C'EST FAUX. Simplement que je n'aime pas la mer et puis ça va j'ai compris ! Je vais y aller à ton week-end à la plage !

Xion sourit satisfaite. Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien, elle pouvait enfin commencer à mettre son plan à exécution. Elle se releva et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre de son frère, elle s'arrêta devant le seuil de la porte et ajouta :

— Ce sera Axel qui va conduire puisqu'il est le seul à avoir le permis !

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, perplexe. Cette nouvelle n'avait rien de rassurant... Il n'avait absolument pas confiance en cet individu. Lui non plus il ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécier, que ce fût son caractère de parfait imbécile et son côté un peu trop pervers envers n'importe quelles filles. Puis son physique, en particulier sa chevelure rousse, elle était horriblement laide. Rien qu'en y songeant, Vanitas en frissonna. Il se demandait bien comment Xion et Roxas pouvaient le côtoyer. Heureusement que cette chose avait quitté le lycée et qu'il était désormais à l'université, le grand avantage était qu'il passait par conséquent beaucoup moins de temps avec sa jeune sœur. En effet, comme tout grand frère qui se respecte, il faisait très attention aux fréquentations de cette dernière. Alors savoir qu'elle passait à l'époque une très grande partie de son enfance avec ce pervers ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

— J'espère qu'on aura pas d'accident, maugréa-t-il.

Sa sœur le fusilla du regard pour le remarque plus que déplaisante. Elle n'avait jamais apprécier les critiques que lançaient son frère. Surtout ceux qui étaient adressés à ses meilleurs amis. Elle avait d'ailleurs bien constater que la seule personne qui était épargner par toutes ses injures ou critiques se trouvait être Ventus.

— Ah oui ! J'oubliais, ce sera chez notre cousin, Sora puisque ses parents ne seront pas là ! Enfin.. On a fait exprès de choisir ce week-end là du coup.

— Super, s'exprima le brun cyniquement.

En entendant la réponse de Vanitas qui semblait très enthousiaste, elle lui lança un dernier regard puis sortit de la chambre. Elle était très impatiente et également fière du sort qu'elle avait réservé à son adorable grand frère adoré. Ce dernier joua innocemment à sa démo de Final Fantasy XV, ne se doutant de rien... Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'en acceptant, il allait passer un très mauvais week-end qui lui sera inoubliable.

* * *

— Je te dois combien ? questionna Ventus à l'adresse de Xion.

Cette dernière était assise à l'avant de la voiture avec pour conducteur Axel. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le blondinet et lui sourit :

— Une glace à l'eau de mer ! Tu me la paieras quand on sera à Destiny Island.

— D'accord, va pour une glace à l'eau de mer.

Et tout en disant cela, Ventus s'enfonça un peu plus contre son siège qui se trouvait être la place du milieu. A sa gauche se trouvait son jumeau, Roxas qui dormait paisiblement contre la vitre et à sa droite son meilleur ami qui fronçait légèrement les sourcils en entendant la discussion qui venait d'être faite.

— C'est quoi cette histoire de glace à l'eau de mer ? interrompit Vanitas en scrutant le blond du regard.

Ce dernier passa nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure dorée et alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer, Xion le devança.

— Oh, simplement un pari !

— Et je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

— En fait... commença Ven. Xion avait parié qu'elle réussirait à te convaincre de venir à la mer et moi l'inverse... Et il se trouve que j'ai perdu.

Vanitas se figea. Comment avaient-ils oser parier sur lui ? En un mot, cela voulait dire qu'il avait été l'enjeu d'un pari...

— Vous êtes vraiment idiots.

En répondant cela, il se rendit compte qu'il regretta amèrement ses paroles. Seulement à l'égard de Ven parce qu'en ce qui concernait Xion, il avait l'habitude de l'injurier (que ce soit à l'oral ou mentalement).

— Te vexe pas Vanitas ! s'exclama le blond d'un regard qui fit chavirer le cœur de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier garda d'ailleurs un air impassible, évitant de rougir bien que les battements de son cœur avaient accélérés. Pour tout réponse, il haussa les épaules puis fit circulé son regard jusqu'à la vitre, montrant ainsi que la discussion était close. Il observa calmement le paysage qui défilait et sans vraiment se rendre compte, ses pensées vagabondèrent jusqu'au jeune homme qui se trouvait près de lui. Maintenant qu'il avait le temps d'y songer plus sérieusement, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point le blond lui faisait tant d'effet. Si sa sœur était au courant, elle aurait sûrement dit que ce serait de l'amour. Alors, peut-être que Vanitas ressentait bien des sentiments amoureux mais en y réfléchissant, il s'en fichait bien. Savoir qu'il était la personne la plus proche de son blond lui convenait. Parfois, il ressentait également le besoin d'être à ses côtés et de le surveiller. Et si tout pouvait rester ainsi, alors ce serait parfait. Et sans s'en rendre compte, l'objet de ses fantasmes s'endormit soudainement, posant sa tête contre l'épaule du brun. Il posa alors son regard sur le visage de Ven qui se trouvait à juste quelques centimètres de lui puis glissa ses doigts entre les mèches blondes de son ami. Ses cheveux étaient si doux et soyeux, exactement comme le caractère de leur propriétaire. Et tout en continuant à observer le visage endormi de son meilleur ami, il se sentit sourire et fit descendre sa main jusqu'à celle de Ventus et entremêla tendrement ses doigts entre les siens. Ce fut avec cet étrange sentiment au cœur et cette satisfaction qu'il s'endormit également.

Le trajet en voiture fut si long que tout le monde s'endormit, excepté Axel qui se mit doucement à déprimer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était désormais seul pour affronter les embouteillages. Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'ils avaient quitté la métropole et doucement, ils commencèrent à arriver à leur destination. Tout le monde se réveilla, chacun leur tour, pour la plus grande joie du rouquin qui recommençait une nouvelle fois à bavarder. Enfin, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il furent accueillis par Sora qui était en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis : Kairi et Riku.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se présenter car ce n'était en effet pas la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Le châtain ayant l'habitude de connaître et sympathiser avec un peu tout le monde, il avait donc rapidement fait connaissance avec les amis de Xion et Vanitas. Puis avec le temps, ils étaient tous devenus amis entre eux.

— Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir ! déclara Sora en étreignant son cousin qui le repoussa la seconde d'après.

Mais Sora ne perdit pas espoir car il se rabattit immédiatement sur une nouvelle cible qui se trouvait être Ventus. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte avec affection. Du côté de Kairi, dès qu'elle vit Xion, elle fonça vers la brune et toutes deux se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien (en particulier de yaoi). « Enfin une présence féminine dans tout ce troupeau de mec » songea secrètement Xion, le sourire aux lèvres. Désormais tous réunis, ils profitèrent au mieux du temps qu'ils leur restaient. Commençant tout d'abord par ranger leurs affaires et à s'occuper de la répartition des chambres qui fut assez simple. Cela se résumait tout simplement par, les filles ensembles donc Kairi et Xion. Puis pour les garçons, les jumeaux ensembles donc Roxas et Ventus les cousins ensembles donc Sora et Vanitas Et enfin les amis ensembles donc Axel et Riku. Ce week-end à Destniy Island se montrait très promettant et mémorable pour d'autres...

* * *

— Debout les enfants ! cria une voix qui appartenait à celle d'un certain rouquin.

Vanitas ouvrit subitement les yeux, se retrouvant dans l'obscurité. Il se redressa, pestant contre Axel et essaya de se concentrer pour ne pas retomber contre son lit et s'endormir. Après avoir prit une grande inspiration et s'être habitué au peu de lumière qui se trouvait dans la pièce, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de son lit, il entendit un souffle régulier. Essayant de se remémorer d'où cela venait, il se rappelait enfin que Sora avait passé la nuit dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient (malheureusement) tous les deux. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment faisait le châtain pour ne pas se réveiller après le cris plus que perçant que venait de pousser le roux. Puis sans vraiment être conscient de son geste, ce fut de la manière la plus naturelle du monde qu'il prit son coussin et le balança en direction de Sora. Ce dernier poussa un petit cris étouffé puis se réveilla à son tour.

— Vanitas... Tu ne peux pas éviter de me réveiller en me balançant ton oreiller.

— J'en avais marre de t'entendre ronfler, s'expliqua le brun en sortant définitivement de son lit.

— Déjà de mauvaise humeur alors qu'on est que le matin...

Et juste pour le plaisir de maltraiter encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà victime, le brun posa son doigt sur l'interrupteur et la lumière se diffusa dans toute la pièce. Faisant au passage légèrement mal à Vanitas mais surtout à Sora qui se mit encore plus à gémir. C'était définitivement très distrayant de le mettre dans tous ses états. Pour autant, le châtain n'insulta pas une seule fois son cousin et garda durant tout le reste de la journée son sourire niais collé au visage.

* * *

— Et si on allait à la plage cet après midi ? proposa Xion en lançant un grand sourire à son frère aîné.

— Très peu pour moi.

A cet instant, une question lui vint en tête. Que faisait-il ici avec cette bande qui était majoritairement composé de crétin... Puis se rappelant soudainement de la menace de son adorable petite sœur, l'expression de son visage changea littéralement et il s'empressa d'ajouter :

— Faites ce que vous voulez.

— Alors on y va, continua Axel.

— Comme ça je t'achèterai ta glace Xion, intervint Ventus.

La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tête, attendant avec impatience sa friandise et ce qu'elle avait prévu. Ce fut ainsi que notre groupe d'adolescents prirent la direction de la plage avec un Sora plus qu'enchantait de se baigner (bien que cela ne lui changeait pas de d'habitude puisqu'il se baignait assez régulièrement étant donné qu'il vivait juste à côté de la plage). Tandis que Vanitas essayait de ralentir le pas du mieux qu'il pouvait mais cela fut un véritable échec car ils finirent tous par y arriver.

* * *

— Ça fait une heure qu'on est là Vani' ! T'es sur que tu veux pas te baigner ?

Le dit Vanitas releva son regard vers la voix en question et ne fut pas étonné de voir que cette personne n'était autre qu'Axel. Après tout, qui était plus stupide que ce rouquin pour poser des questions débiles ?

— Tu crois que si j'avais envie de me baigner je resterai là sur le sable ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix qui indiquait son mécontentement à se trouver dans un tel lieu.

—Ben je ne sais pas.

Axel avait répondu d'un ton si stupide que Vanitas eut envie de lever son poing et l'abattre sur la joue de cette personne qu'il considérait comme un parfait idiot. Mais il se retint en voyant une certaine personne (ou plutôt deux mais il ne fit pas à attention à cette deuxième personne) arriver.

— Regardez, je vous ai apporté des glaces à l'eau de mer, commença la première personne qui avait capté l'attention du brun, c'est à dire : Ventus.

Et pour illustrer les paroles du blond, la deuxième personne qui se trouvait être à ses côtés donc dans le cas présent : Xion, brandit sa friandise d'un regard fier avant d'appuyer sur le fait que c'était son ami qui venait de l'acheter. De son côté, Axel s'était littéralement sauté sur la glace avant de remercier la gentille personne qui venait de dépenser son argent. Gentil comme il l'avait toujours été, Ven se dirigea vers son meilleur ami et s'assit à côté de lui.

— Vanitas ? Tu ne veux pas de glace ?

— C'est dommage … Je l'avais prise pour toi, soupira le blond avant de prendre une voix peinée.

Vanitas lui arracha la glace des mains. Qu'est-ce-qu'il détestait quand Ventus faisait ce genre de tête pour montrer son non approbation. Ce dernier semblait si triste ainsi que Vanitas ne pût se résoudre à le laisser faire la tête. Et puis quelle idée d'acheter des glaces ? Cela pouvait paraître étrange mais ce genre de sucrerie était loin d'être ce que veinerait le brun. Il les appréciait mais n'en faisait pas un culte comme Xion, Axel et Roxas.

— Je suis content que tu l'as prenne. J'avais l'impression que tu faisais la tête...

— Mais nan. C'est toi qui t'imagine des trucs.

— Hum... Tu veux pas te baigner ?

C'était maintenant la quatrième fois qu'on lui posait cette question mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

— Non, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

— Comme ça tu rejoindras Kairi, Sora, Riku et Roxas.

— Rien à … M'en fiche.

— Nous on va se baigner, les interrompirent Xion et Axel.

— D'accord, je vous rejoindrai après, s'exclama Ventus en souriant.

Xion fronça les sourcils et empoigna le bras du blondinet.

— Non tu viens tout de suite.

Et le pauvre blond se fit traîner jusqu'à la mer. Xion ne la lâcha pas malgré ses protestations comme quoi il ne voulait pas laisser son très cher meilleur ami seul. Ce dernier maudit justement sa cadette pour lui avoir prit son blond mais ayant trop de fierté, il ne bougea pas d'une semelle et resta assis, seul sur le sable avec sa glace et pour horizon : ses amis à la mer. Sur le coup, même si il était seul, cela ne lui dérangeait absolument pas, au contraire, cela lui fit un bien fou. Rester avec tous ses crétins commencer doucement à chauffer ses nerfs. Excepté Ven.

Bien que d'autres passants se trouvaient à proximité du brun, celui-ci arriva tout de même à trouver le calme. Calme qu'il trouvait agréable. Puis tout en se creusant la tête sur diverses questions et en plongeant -comme il avait très souvent l'habitude de le faire- son regard dans le ciel bleuté, illuminé par un magnifique soleil qui brillait à cet instant un peu trop. De plus, de loin, il pouvait apercevoir Ventus, il le détailla alors du regard, en particulier son visage angélique et son grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier était visiblement en train de discuter avec son jumeau et Sora. Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait être beau ainsi... Vanitas se demandait si son meilleur s'en rendait compte à quel point il pouvait paraître semblable à un ange. Puis après réflexion, il se dit que ce n'était en revanche pas le cas de Roxas. Ce qui n'était pas très cohérent puisqu'ils avaient le même visage mais c'était pourtant ce que ressentait Vanitas en les voyant. Étant dans un tel état de léthargie, il ne remarqua pas qu'une main s'était posée sur son épaule et s'en rendit seulement compte lorsqu'elle le secoua de manière plus ou moins violente. Il secoua par pur réflexe la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait avant de se rappeler qu'il était à la plage, seul et qu'il s'était presque à moitié endormi. Il tourna ensuite la tête -en ayant l'espoir de découvrir le visage d'un certain blondinet- pour dévisageait la personne qui venait de le réveiller mais il grimaça immédiatement en la voyant.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Xion ?!

La jeune fille sourit de manière innocente puis s'expliqua :

— Je crois que Ventus aimerait te parler. Mais il n'ose pas...

A l'entente du nom de son meilleur ami, une lueur brilla dans le regard de Vanitas et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

— Il veut quoi ?

— Mais je sais pas moi justement ! Va le voir.

Et sans plus attendre, Vanitas bondit sur ses pieds et rejoignit son blondinet qui se trouvait seul, près de la mer. En arrivant près de son précieux ami, le brun remarqua qu'il était étrangement habillé alors qu'une minute à peine il était torse-nu à nager comme un poisson dans l'eau.

— Ven... Tu voulais me parler ?

Le dit Ven se mit soudainement à rougir et il s'appuya contre un arbre paopou tout en évitant le regard plus que pesant du brun, il le dériva vers la mer. Elle scintillait sous les rayons du soleil, c'était d'ailleurs un paysage vraiment agréable à regarder. Le blond passa nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure encore humide. A cause de l'eau, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds avaient perdus toutes ses épis et se retrouvaient complètement écrasés contre son crane. Pour autant, il avait toujours d'aussi beau cheveux. Ce qui le rendait selon Vanitas encore plus mignon.

— Et bien..., fit le blond d'une voix lente et en s'avançant dangereusement vers son ami. C'est compliqué mais...

Il s'arrêta et baissa son regard, semblant regarder ses chaussures et resta muet. Sous le silence qui s'imposait, Vanitas sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et sous la pression et sans vraiment se rendre compte de ses gestes, il déposa sa main sous le menton du blond afin de croiser son regard. Et lui fit ensuite un sourire encourageant pour le faire parler.

— Mais, reprit Ven. Poisson d'avril !

En entendant cette énorme bêtise, la première chose qui vint dans l'esprit de Vanitas était le fait qu'il ne savais même pas la date à laquelle ils étaient. Puis ensuite, il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison son ami venait de balancer une ânerie pareille alors qu'on le disait généralement après une farce. Ce fut donc avec l'esprit embrumé de questions qu'il s'apprêta à parler mais il fut alors propulsé dans la mer. Deux mains l'avaient brusquement poussés, il n'eut pas le réflexe de s'accrocher à quoique ce soit et se laissa tomber dans l'eau.

— T'as fait une tête en tombant ! lança Xion avant d'éclater de rire.

Ce fut en effet la jeune fille qui venait de le pousser.

— Sur le coup, oui, ajouta Ven en se mettant également à rire, suivis de près par Axel qui avait suivit l'opération.

Vanitas ouvrit la bouche, sous le choque et sans s'en rendre comte, il but la tasse mais la recracha immédiatement. Et tout en essayant de se débattre du mieux qu'il pouvait, il sortit de l'eau après dix minutes d'acharnement pour enfin réussir à faire des mouvements de nage.

— Je vous déteste, réussit-t-il à murmurer en tentant de reprendre son souffle et en se retenant également d'étrangler sa sœur.

— C'était vraiment une bonne idée de demander à Ven de jouer la comédie pendant que je m'étais discrètement approché de toi pour te pousser, s'expliqua fièrement la jeune fille.

— Et pourquoi « poisson d'avril » ?

— C'était le mot de code pour savoir quand je pourrais me mettre à l'action pour te pousser à la mer.

— Bande de gamin !

Xion sourit et étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient à même pas un mètre de la mer, elle donna un coup de pied à son frère aîné afin qu'il se retrouvât une nouvelle fois dans l'eau. Et elle insista pour qu'ils restèrent tous à la mer.

— Je suis tout trempé, grogna Vanitas en tentant de sortir de cette immense étendue d'eau mais fut vite retenu par sa sœur adorée.

— Mais dis moi Vani' pourquoi tu n'aimes pas la mer ? questionna Sora.

— Arrête avec cet horrible surnom.

— C'est parce qu'il avait faillit se noyer quand il était petit, commença la petite sœur de la victime. C'était pendant les vacances, et ce jour là, nous étions dans la piscine de nos grand-parents. On avait quatre-cinq ans et si je m'en souviens bien, j'avais fait tomber mon lapin en peluche dans l'eau et alors que je m'apprêtais à la ramasser, mon très cher grand frère était venu à mon secours en sautant dans l'eau... Sauf qu'en plongeant il avait fait un plat puis en paniquant il avait faillit se noyer. Au final, c'est moi qui ai ramassé ma peluche et c'est moi qui l'ai aidé à sortir de l'eau.

Cette journée fut alors un vrai désastre pour ce pauvre Vanitas. La seule chose qu'il pût faire, fut de maudire intérieurement sa très chère petite sœur d'avoir raconté cette histoire plus que ridicule...

* * *

— Faut pas bouder pas Vanitas …

— Arrête avec ça, je boude pas !

— Bah alors viens jouer aux jeux vidéos, insista Sora en faisant la moue. A moins que tu préfères qu'on passe une soirée à boire mais vois-tu, ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre.

— ...

— Ok ça va, je m'en vais.

Ainsi, Sora sortit de la chambre du brun -et la sienne- et partit rejoindre les autres. Vanitas se retrouva donc seul, allongé sur son lit et pestant contre un peu tout le monde, principalement sur sa sœur mais aussi Sora parce qu'il pouvait vraiment être casse-pied et Roxas parce qu'il avait la même tête que Ven. De plus, il était très bien dans son lit et n'avait absolument pas envie de rejoindre « ses amis ». Comme il aimait le dire, le calme s'était agréable et il avait simplement besoin de cela...

Finalement, après quelques minutes de méditation, il se releva et décida de rejoindre Ventus. Après tout, cela ne servait à rien de faire la tête et puisqu'il allait passer son week-end en présence de son meilleur ami, autant en profiter pour rester le plus de temps possible avec lui. Mais à sa grande surprise, une personne frappa à la porte de sa chambre et pour son plus grand bonheur, cette personne ne fut autre que son blondinet préféré.

— Je te dérange pas Vani' ?

— Non, juste un peu épuisé avec cette journée.

Et le brun se rassit mollement sur son lit, observant silencieusement son blond.

— Elle était cool cette journée ! remarqua Ventus en s'allongeant sur le lit de son meilleur ami.

— Mouais.

— Ça semble pas vraiment te plaire … Mais personnellement, je regrette pas ce week-end à la plage, ça nous fera de bon souvenir. Un souvenir qu'on pourra partager avec tous les autres.

— Je préfère quand on partage des souvenirs juste tous les deux... Ce soir, tu dors avec moi ?

Le blondinet hocha vivement la tête. Alors, Vanitas étreignit doucement son meilleur ami contre lui et s'allongea à ses côtés. Tant pis pour Roxas, il allait dormir seul mais ce n'était pas le problème du brun.

— Tu dors tout de suite ?

— Ouais, vous m'avez vraiment épuisé...

Ventus sourit et glissa ses deux bras autour de la nuque de son ami puis se cala confortablement contre le torse de son aîné. Ainsi, il se laissa bercer par battement régulier du cœur de son meilleur ami et s'endormit paisiblement. De son côté, Vanitas n'arrivait pas vraiment à trouver le sommeil, il préférait faire circuler son regard vers le jeune homme endormi. Il était heureux de l'avoir juste pour lui et de toute façon, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Son petit blond était le sien et il serait toujours là pour lui. Personne ne le lui prendrait. Posant son regard sur les lèvres plus que attirantes du blond, Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de plaquer doucement les siennes contres celles du plus jeune. Ce fut un simple baiser, discret et qui suffisait à l'aîné des deux. Il put alors enfin s'endormir à son tour, rejoignant le pays des songes, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews en me donnant votre avis, négatifs ou positifs :3_


	2. OS II Frayeur d'un soir

**Disclaimer:** _Square Enix_

**Pairing:** _VanVen_

**Genre:** _Romance et Fluff_

**Résumé:**_ Entre meilleurs amis, quand Vanitas propose de regarde un film d'horreur cela se termine toujours mal pour certain._

**Note (1):** _Parce que j'adore mettre des notes pour raconter ma vie 8D Deuxième OS de ce recueil enfin posté ! Désolée d'avoir pris un peu (ou beaucoup mais c'est subjectif) de temps mais comme je voulais en écrire d'autres pour en avoir en "réserve" je ne l'avais donc pas posté tout de suite (alors que ça faisait un bout de temps que je l'avais terminé 8D). Le prochain risque d'être encore plus court par contre x) Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et tout ce qui va avec ;w;_

**Note (2):** _J'ai essayé de couper mes paragraphes pour qu'ils soient plus courts. Dites moi si vous voulez qu'ils soient encore plus courts x)_

**Note (3):** _Pour CrimsonRealm :D_

**Note (4):**_ Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

**_Frayeur d'un soir :_**

Ventus était un jeune garçon âgé de 16 ans (bientôt 17 dans les quelques mois à venir). Il possédait de jolis cheveux blonds et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il avait également une peau claire et était de petite taille. Tous ses détails faisaient de lui un adolescent adorable et extrêmement mignon. Rare était les personnes qui ne partageaient pas cette avis. Pour ne pas dire, quasiment personne. De plus, ce jeune homme était la gentillesse et l'innocence incarnée. Et enfin, il était doté d'une intelligence remarquable. Étant surdoué, il avait par conséquent sauté une classe. Ce qui faisait qu'actuellement, il était en terminal. Un jeune homme presque parfait. Son seul défaut était sa naïveté et son côté un peu tête en l'air...

Étant conscient de ses défauts, il en profita pour relire toutes ses copies de mathématiques. Aujourd'hui, tout comme cette heure-ci fut la dernière pour ses épreuves du Bac Blanc. Le blond était donc impatient d'en terminer. Tout cela lui avait nécessité beaucoup de temps de travail et bien qu'en réalité, il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire autant, il le fit tout de même pour être sur de sa réussite. Après une énième relecture, il se mit à gribouiller sur ses brouillons en attendant l'heure tourner.

Par la suite, lorsque tous se termina, il sortit du bâtiment et enfin, il décida de se rendre chez son meilleur ami, Vanitas -comme il avait très souvent l'habitude de le faire à l'improviste- pour prendre des nouvelles. Tout en marchant, il avait son regard plongé dans le ciel teinté de bleu et ses pensées furent quasiment toutes occupées par le dit meilleur ami. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre choses que lui, peut-être parce qu'il était impatient de le retrouver ou peut-être pour une autre raison... D'un rythme effréné et une grande détermination, il arriva enfin à destination.

Sans plus tarder il tapa le code de l'immeuble, pénétra à l'intérieur et grimpa d'une rapidité déconcertante les escaliers. Arrivé devant la porte, il sortit fièrement les clefs de l'appartement et se permit de les insérer dans la serrure pour l'ouvrir puis rentra. Il ressentait une grande joie de posséder le double des clefs. Il se souviendrait toujours du jour où son ami les lui avait confié. C'était une journée comme tant d'autres, et alors qu'il avait décidé de venir squatter l'appartement de Vanitas, ce dernier avait prit initiative de lui offrir le double des clefs en lui reprochant une nouvelle fois de ne pas lui avoir prévenu de cette visite surprise. Il avait ensuite dit qu'avec ses clefs, il n'aurait plus besoin d'appuyer sur la sonnette qui faisait au passage une bruit très désagréable. Ven les avait évidemment accepté, un large sourire collé au visage. A cet instant il s'était considéré comme l'adolescent le plus heureux de l'univers.

— T'aimes bien débarquer à l'improviste à c'que je peux voir... fit une voix de loin.

Ventus plissa légèrement les yeux pour voir son meilleur ami arrivé vers lui. Il hocha ensuite vigoureusement la tête puis prit le soin de fermer la porte à clef. Et dans un élan d'affection, le blondinet sauta dans les bras du propriétaire des lieux, toujours cet éternel sourire au visage.

— Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir ! déclara Ven en enfouissant sa tête au creux du cou de son ami.

Vanitas réceptionna tant bien que mal son ami et l'enlaça à son tour.

— C'est pas comme si ça faisait un an qu'on s'était pas vu, répondit-il d'une voix ironique.

— Une semaine, rectifia le blond. Et pour moi c'est énorme.

La vérité c'était que cela lui faisait sincèrement plaisir de l'entendre dire cela. Depuis qu'il vivait dans son appartement pour étudier (étant donné qu'il était un étudiant âgé de tout juste 20 ans), il se sentait un peu seul. Il appréciait la solitude mais trop le mettait parfois un peu mal à l'aise. Alors dès que Ven passait du temps chez lui, il ressentait toujours cette pointe de joie. Malgré ses envies, les visites du blond se faisaient de moins en moins fréquente à cause de ses révisions pour le bac blanc. Mais étant donné qu'il venait tout juste de le passer, il pouvait enfin s'accorder un peu de temps avant les vrais examens.

Et tout en resserrant son étreinte, Vanitas se sentit sourire. Bien qu'il préférait se faire couper le bras plutôt que de l'admettre, une semaine sans avoir vu son blondinet préféré c'était trop. Revoir ce gamin si innocent qui avait la particularité de posséder tant d'affection à vendre lui fit un bien fou. Ce visage, cette voix, ces sourires et ces câlins, tous lui avaient manqué.

En se rendant compte qu'il était en train de devenir un bisounours, il repoussa immédiatement -et à contre cœur- mais d'un geste doux son meilleur ami et l'emmena dans ce qui devait être un salon. Cette salle était en effet composée d'un bureau de travail, une table basse, un canapé, une télévision et surtout pleins de livre de cours qui se trouvaient en désordre réparties aux quatre coin de la pièce. Se rendant compte de son bazar, le brun glissa nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure noir comme la nuit et s'exclama :

— Bon c'est un peu bordélique mais voilà …

— Oh ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude, répliqua Ventus en prenant place sur le canapé, très vite rejoint par son ami qui écarquilla les yeux à l'écoute de la réplique que venait de lui balancer l'adolescent.

— Depuis quand tu vannes ? s'enquit le brun.

— Depuis que je te connais.

A cet instant, Vanitas se promit d'avoir un meilleur langage en présence du blond. Il était vrai que tous deux avaient un comportement parfaitement opposé. Si Ven était de nature chaleureux, Vanitas lui était à l'inverse beaucoup plus froid, méfiant et surtout très asocial. Il avait cette manie de repousser quiconque souhaitant s'adresser à lui excepté Ventus qui était dès lors l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

—Ça c'est bien passé bien ton Bac Blanc ?

Il avait demandé cela bien qu'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

— Très bien !

— C'est terminé depuis quand ?

— Tout juste une heure.

— Et ton réflexe ça été d'venir direct chez moi ?

— Oui ! répondit le blond avec enthousiasme.

Encore une fois, cette réponse fit énormément plaisir à Vanitas mais il préféra garder le visage impassible pour ne pas que son ami comprît son ressenti.

— T'aurais pu rentrer chez toi et rester avec ton jumeau.

— Roxas n'a pas besoin de moi et puis il est allé dormir chez Axel, son copain. De plus mes parents ne sont pas là aujourd'hui ni de tout le week-end. Et enfin, j'avais envie de te voir, c'est tout.

Vanitas releva son regard vers le plafond et tout en l'admirant silencieusement, une idée traversa son esprit. Fier de lui, il se cala un peu plus confortablement contre son canapé et se tourna vers Ven, un sourire au coin.

— Ça te dis de dormir chez moi ce soir et même tout le week-end ?

Entre retourner chez lui et rester seul alors qu'il détestait justement la solitude ou dormir et donc passer du bon temps avec son adulte de meilleur ami, Ven n'allait pas hésiter longtemps et choisit évidemment de rester chez Vanitas. La perspective de pouvoir enfin dormir chez lui -chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis très longtemps- lui plaisait d'ailleurs beaucoup, ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il accepta la proposition du brun. Soudain, une autre question lui vint en tête. Il plongea son regard dans celui doré de son ami et la formula :

— Je sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée finalement. Je devrais peut-être prévenir mes parents, et en plus faut que j'aille chercher des vêtements.

Vanitas fronça les sourcils en entendant les idioties de l'adolescent. Il passa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule du blond et tout en soupirant, il exposa son avis sur la situation :

— Personnellement, je dirai qu'on s'en contrefiche. Premièrement tes parents ne sont même pas là et si j'ai bien compris, ils ne seront pas là de tout le week-end. Évidemment rien ne t'empêche de les prévenir. Deuxièmement, on s'en fout de tes vêtements, je te prêterai les miens même si tu risques de nager dedans vu ta petite taille mais c'est pas grave.. Et troisièmement ne remet pas en cause mes paroles, bien sûr que ma proposition est une bonne idée. Et pas l'inverse.

— Bon, songea le plus jeune des deux. Si ça ne te dérange pas alors oui.

Et pour la première fois de la journée, Vanitas sourit. Il était satisfait par la réponse de son ami et surtout ravi de pouvoir passer son week-end avec Ven. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passer du bon temps. D'habitude, il passait la quasi totalité de ses week-end seul, sauf quand sa jeune sœur venait lui rendre visite. Mais étrangement, les visites de sa cadette ne lui manquait absolument pas. Et en ce qui concernait ses parents, tous deux ne venaient presque jamais et se contentaient de téléphoner à leur fils aîné de façon mensuelle. Et enfin, ce n'était pas qu'il était en manque d'affection mais il en ressentait tout de même le besoin bien qu'encore une fois, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

— Je viens de me rendre compte que ce sera la première fois que je dorme dans ton appart' ! remarqua Ventus. La dernière fois que j'ai dormi en ta compagnie c'était chez toi y a quelques années maintenant...

Le ton qu'avait employé Ven semblait si nostalgique et émouvant que cette situation arracha un petit rire au brun. Ainsi, songea Vanitas, Ventus était tout simplement adorable et irrésistible... Et ce fut souvent dans ce genre de moment que l'aîné des deux comprenait à quel point il tenait à son blondinet. Surtout, il ne voulait vraiment pas le perdre, il était trop précieux à ses yeux.

— Il faut un début à tout, se contenta de répondre Vanitas. Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ?

Ventus haussa les épaules.

— Ta réponse m'avance beaucoup tu sais ?

— Je sais, répondit Ven en attrapant un des livres de cours de l'étudiant et en le feuilletant avec grand intérêt.

— Je sais. On va se faire une soirée film d'horreur ce soir !

— Euh.. Je ne préfère pas. Tu sais bien que ça me fais peur ce genre de truc...

— Fais pas ta fillette Ven' !

— Je ne fais pas ma fillette !

Et ce fut à l'aide de ces quelques mots que tous deux partirent dans une petite chamaillerie. Après quelques minutes de chahut et toujours pas de réponse positive, Vanitas décida de s'y prendre d'une autre manière.

— T'es mon meilleur ami quand même.. Tu peux pas me refuser ça.

En entendant cela, Ventus ouvrit grand les yeux et se figea. Il se sentit culpabiliser et puis c'était tout de même son hôte, il n'allait pas le décevoir. Ce fut donc avec un grand effort mentalement que le blond accepta.

— Merci Ven, fit-il une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

— De rien...

Et tout en disant cela, le blondinet se força un sourire pour paraître un minimum crédible. Bien que Vanitas avait remarqué la comédie de son ami mais ne lui fit aucune remarque, préférant en rire discrètement. Rien y faire, Ventus était si facile à manipuler que cela commença à inquiéter le brun. Il espérait que son côté trop naïf ne se faisait pas avoir en dehors de lui, et donc en présence des autres.

A cette pensée, Vanitas sentit la colère montait à lui et se promit de massacrer la moindre personne souhaitant profiter de la gentillesse de son blond, excepté lui. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'ill abusait de Ven, c'était juste par pure plaisanterie. Et également pour voir Ventus mort de peur, cela le rendait souvent encore plus mignon qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son sourire s'élargit, il était impatient de le voir dans cet état.

— En attendant, je peux aller prendre une douche ? proposa le blondinet en commençant à se relever.

— Pas tout de suite, on joue aux jeux vidéos là ! contra l'aîné des deux en l'empoignant par le bras pour le faire rasseoir. D'ailleurs faudra que je te prête des vêtements...

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase et songea. Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans son regard et il reprit :

— Vu que t'es tout petit, tu vas un peu nager dedans mais c'est pas grave.

— Je ne suis pas si petit que ça !

— Mais oui, bien sûr, répondit Vanitas en allumant sa Playstation. On joue à quoi ?

Ventus haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

— Arrête avec cet haussement d'épaule et répond moi sérieusement !

— Mais … Je ne sais pas...

* * *

— T'es sur que ça ne fais pas si peur que ça ? s'enquit Ventus en se calant le plus confortablement possible contre le canapé.

— Ben... C'est Zexion qui me l'a prêté et c'est ce qu'il prétend.

Et tout en répondant à la question de son blond, Vanitas fit démarrer le film puis se rassit au côté de ce dernier. Le blondinet fut soulagé par la réponse de son meilleur ami et ouvrit un paquet de gâteau qu'il avait décidé de prendre pour le film. Heureux de l'avoir ouvert correctement (pour une fois), il le tendit à son ami qui accepta en mangeant de façon très gracieuse.

De toute manière, effrayant ou pas, Ven se promit d'être courageux bien qu'il détestait cela... Mais il tint absolument à faire un grand effort pour le brun. C'était souvent dans ce genre de moment là que Ventus se demandait comment ils faisaient pour être meilleurs amis depuis si longtemps. Eux qui avaient des caractères si opposés mais à croire qu'ils se complétaient parfaitement bien. D'un côté il était rassuré, il ne voulait pas que son ami le délaissât sous prétexte qu'ils étaient différents dans certains points.

— Après, selon Demyx, ça fait très peur, ajouta Vanitas d'une voix faussement ennuyée.

Ven se raidit et d'un coup, tous ses efforts qu'il s'était promis de faire disparurent soudainement, le laissant seul, livré à lui même. Il ne lui restait plus que la peur qui étreignit doucement son pauvre cœur. Pourquoi était-il de nature si peureux ?

Remarquant le comportement de son meilleur ami, un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus âgé des deux. Il se sentit satisfait de voir son blond ainsi, qu'est-ce-que cela pouvait être amusant de voir Ventus pâlir pour si peu. Bien que le film avait commencé depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minute, Vanitas se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas même concentré pour le regarder. Il préférait s'amuser à jeter quelques coups d'œil à son ami pour le voir dans quel état il était.

Ventus avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran et dans son regard, on pouvait visiblement lire de la peur. De plus son teint était légèrement livide et probablement stressé par les bandes-sons du film ainsi que l'ambiance, l'adolescent se rongeait l'ongle du pouce, signe comme quoi il était vraiment effrayé. Cependant, se sentant observer, Ven se tourna vers son meilleur ami puis l'interrogea du regard. Ce dernier lui répondit par un petit geste de main qui signifiait « Rien, rien ». Puis Vanitas se plongea alors à son tour dans le film et son scénario plus qu'époustouflant. Il adorait vraiment les films d'horreurs, l'ambiance oppressante et tous ce qui allaient avec. Par ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de quoi être effrayé, c'était simplement une histoire.

De son côté, Ventus continua à ronger son pauvre ongle et se battit contre lui même pour ne pas paniquer pour si peu. Ce n'était qu'un film après tout, une histoire sûrement inventée par un scénariste aux idées vraiment tirés par les cheveux, se rassura le blond. Et puis il devait prouver à Vanitas qu'il n'était pas une fillette et comme quoi il était un jeune homme très courageux. Sentant les battement de son cœur s'accélérer, il respira un bon coup mais après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il recommença à se ronger l'ongle.

Soudain, il sentit une petit pression sur son poignet, sursautant légèrement, l'adolescent se tourna et constata que c'était simplement Vanitas qui l'avait attrapé par le poignet et qu'il l'avait obligé à cesser de se ronger l'ongle. Puis d'un geste doux et réconfortant, le propriétaire des lieux entremêla tendrement ses doigts entre ceux du plus jeune, lui accordant un petit sourire pour le calmer. Ce qui en effet, marcha immédiatement sur le blond. Ce dernier sentit les battements de son cœur battre à tout rompre mais pour une autre raison que la précédente. Et tout en souriant, il sentit la pression tomber, ses joues se tintèrent légèrement d'une couleur rose puis il prit le soin de regarder le film sans frayeur.

Les minutes défilèrent, le film commença bientôt à prendre fin et les paupières de Ventus se firent de plus en plus lourdes. Tout en gardant sa main entre celle de son meilleur ami et bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas dormir immédiatement, il s'endormit. L'avantage était qu'il ne verrait pas la suite de ce film qui restait tout aussi effrayant bien qu'il l'était moins en présence de son aîné. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie de connaître le dénouement de la fin, se connaissant lui-même, il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à dormir s'il l'apprenait alors autant sombrer dans le sommeil au trois quart du film.

Sentant un poids sur son épaule, Vanitas sursauta avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas dans le film puis remarquant que son blondinet s'était endormi, il sourit de manière attendris puis serra la main de son cadet. Mais il finit par secouer négativement la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était attendrit pour une raison aussi stupide et niaise. A croire qu'il se comportait comme une nana émerveillée face à un petit lapin. Il finit par se focaliser simplement sur le film, hésitant secrètement à réveiller Ventus juste pour le plaisir de l'embêter et également pour qu'il découvrît la fin cette histoire machiavélique.

Finalement il se ravisa et le laissa dormir, après tout il devait être fatigué avec les révisions du Bac Blanc. Le film plaisait beaucoup au brun et il se promit de remercier Demyx et Zexion. Cependant, alors qu'il allait retirer le DVD, il s'arrêta dans son mouvement en voyant l'inscription qui se trouvait sur l'écran de sa télévisons. « Histoire Vraie. », étrangement, Vanitas commença à son tour à ressentir de la peur. Si au contraire, il avait habituellement de ne avoir jamais peur, c'était bien parce qu'il se disait que l'histoire était fictif mais si c'était une « histoire vraie » alors c'était différent. Le brun déglutit puis posa son doigt sur l'interrupteur pour faire venir la lumière -et au passage se rassurer- puis finit par éteindre la télévision.

Étant donné que Ven ce fût endormi, l'aîné prit donc son ami dans ses bras et le porta délicatement afin de ne pas le réveiller puis le conduisit dans sa chambre. Heureusement qu'il était léger sinon le brun ce serait sûrement effondré par terre à cause de la fatigue. Il posa d'ailleurs son regard sur l'horloge et constata qu'il était une heure du matin. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir proposé de jouer aux jeux vidéos car c'était à cause de cela qu'ils avaient retardé la diffusion du film.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Vanitas déposa son blondinet sur son lit puis le rejoignit à son tour. Cela pouvait paraître suspect mais tous deux avaient l'habitude de dormir dans le même lit quand l'un venait chez l'autre ou l'inverse, du moins lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. En grandissant, ils eurent moins l'occasion de se voir pour passer la nuit ensemble mais sur le coup, ce geste lui avait paru complètement naturel pour Vanitas. Et puis, il se doutait que cela ne dérangerait nullement son meilleur ami, lui qui était d'ailleurs de nature si affectif. A se demander comment Ven faisait pour garder sa joie de vivre tous les jours.

Tout en songeant, Vanitas se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Peut-être à cause de la fin du film, et le fait que ce fût une histoire vraie. Il sentit une goutte de sueur coulait le long de son front et se sentit trembler en entendant un étrange bruit venant de dehors. L'adulte secoua négativement la tête et tenta de chasser ces sombres pensées qui envahissaient son esprit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devenait parano alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Et puis ce bruit était sûrement le fruit de son imagination.

Malgré ses tentatives pour se rassurer, il avait toujours la peur au ventre et en ayant l'objectif de se protéger (bien que techniquement, cela ne servait à rien), il remonta sa couverture et prit également le soin de la mettre correctement sur l'adolescent. En le voyant dormir de façon si paisible, Vanitas l'envia. Qu'est-ce-qu'il aurait donné pour arriver à dormir immédiatement plutôt que de trembler sous sa couverture de manière ridicule. C'était tellement pitoyable d'agir ainsi, lui même en était conscient mais sur le coup, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Il pouvait juste espérer que Ven ne le voyait pas dans cet état... D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait être adorable en dormant ainsi.

Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le plus âgé des deux posa sa main sur la chevelure doré de son meilleur ami et se mit à les caresser doucement. Des cheveux si doux... Puis il fit doucement glisser ses doigts jusqu'à la joue du blond et enfin, d'un doigt il caressa les lèvres rosés de son meilleur ami et se sentit heureux. Même ses lèvres étaient douces... Heureusement qu'il ne se réveillait pas. Vanitas n'avait pas envie d'être prit en flagrant délit. Il retira alors soudainement sa main et la fit descendre jusqu'aux hanches du jeune homme et finit par la remonter jusqu'à son dos et soudainement, il rapprocha ce frêle corps contre lui tout en continuant ses caresses sur le dos de Ventus. Tant pis s'il passait pour une nana folle d'un petit lapin, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et c'était tout. L'avantage d'avoir Ventus contre lui -et comme une peluche- était qu'il allait pouvoir retrouver le sommeil et il le rassurait aussi. Puis sans s'en rendre compte et surtout parce qu'il en ressentait grandement l'envie, il plaqua ses lèvres à la commissure de celles du blondinet puis murmura un « bonne nuit » qui était quasi-inaudible. Désormais, il en était persuadé, il allait passer une excellente nuit.

Quand le souffle de Vanitas commença à devenir régulier, expliquant donc qu'il s'était à son tour probablement endormi, Ventus ouvrit doucement les yeux, essayant de s'habituer à l'obscurité puis sourit. Il avait sentit les lèvres du brun juste à côté des siennes, à cette pensés il se sentit rougir. Il en était sur et bien que ce genre de sujet fût difficile à admettre, il l'aimait. Même s'ils étaient simplement meilleurs amis ou même si Vanitas était un adulte (mais cela, il s'en fichait car il sera très bientôt majeur), à cet instant, il avait envie de lui dire qu'il éprouvait des sentiments à son égard. N'étant pas vraiment le bon moment pour les déclarations malgré l'élan de courage qui venait d'animer son cœur, il se contenta de profiter de l'étreinte et glissa sa main vers celle du brun. Puis ressentant toujours ce sentiment de courage, il se permit de le faire car après tout, rares seront les moments où il en aura l'occasion. Ventus se rapprocha de son ami et tenta de poser ses lèvres contre celles de ce dernier mais celui-ci ouvrit subitement les yeux.

— Euh... Ventus, tu fais quoi ?

Le blond s'écarta brusquement et balbutia un mélange de mot qui ne voulait absolument rien dire.

— J'ai rien compris, répondit Vanitas en reprenant son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Mais c'est pas grave.

Et tout en restant dans ce silence, le brun s'endormit et Ventus reprit sou souffle, encore sous le choque. Puis en souriant il murmura deux mots qui auraient sûrement surpris l'adulte.

Cette nuit lui avait permit de comprendre certaines choses...

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews en me donnant votre avis, négatifs ou positifs :3_


	3. OS III Aimer, Détester, Aimer

**Disclaimer:** _Square Enix_

**Pairing:** _VanVen_

**Genre:** _UA, Romance (si on peut dire ?) et Humour_

**Résumé:** _C'est l'histoire d'un Vanitas possédant un style vestimentaire un peu "dark" et qui fait son "thug life" (comme dirait les jeunes de nos jours) tout en critiquant et en se posant des questions à lui même._

**Note (1)**: _Je prend trop de temps pour poster ... Surtout que c'est un petit OS mais ... J'étais en train de réviser le brevet parce que c'est demain :D ... Enfin non, ça aurait mille fois plus crédible si c'était le BAC mais le brevet osef et j'ai pris du temps parce que je n'ai toujours pas terminé le prochain OS T_T Pas qu'il est long, c'est juste moi qui prend du temps D: Cependant, j'ai des idées super "cool" pour mes prochains OS :D (Cool étant un grand mot)._

**Note (2):** _Comme d'hab' excusez moi pour les fautes D:_

**Note (3):**_ Pour CrimsonRealm :3_

**Note (4):** _Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

**_Aimer, detester, aimer :_**

Dans un des établissements de la Cité du Crépuscule, certains élèves faisaient un contrôle de mathématiques et la quasi-totalité de cette classe semblait en difficulté. Hormis un élève : Vanitas. Il était assis sur sa chaise, le dos collé contre son siège, les jambes tendues et tandis que d'une main il tenait son stylo, de l'autre il farfouillait dans sa poche à la recherche de son téléphone afin de découvrir l'heure qu'il était. Pour son plus grand désespoir, l'horloge de la classe ne fonctionnait plus. Et cela, depuis belle lurette. Et ce fichu professeur qui promettait chaque jour de la réparer mais qui n'avait encore rien fait depuis désormais quatre mois. Une des raisons pour laquelle il détestait son enseignant. Ses cours de mathématiques étaient trop compliqués, il était trop sévère, il était laid, il avait une horrible cicatrice en forme de croix sur presque tout le visage, il avait de long cheveux bleu et son prénom était Saix. Et selon Vanitas, c'était très « moche ».

— Monsieur Lucis Caellum, pourriez-vous cesser d'admirer votre pantalon. D'ailleurs, il est interdit selon le règlement intérieur de porter des pantalons troués et ces horribles chaînettes qui pendouillent sont de très mauvais goût. Vous me ferez le plaisir de les enlever la prochaine fois.

Vanitas lança un grand sourire ironique à son professeur et se retint de lui faire un doigt. Pourquoi se sentait-il obliger de mentionner son nom de famille en entier et qu'est-ce-qu'il avait ce balafré à se moquer de son style ? Il était pas mieux avec son gilet bleu brodé d'une ridicule lune et son pantalon blanc. Cela lui donnait un style trop décontracté et trop lycéen alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple professeur. Et surtout, ce n'était pas cette chose qui allait lui dicter comment s'habiller. Vanitas était lui, très fier de son style. De ses cheveux noirs qui défiaient la gravité, de son gilet noir avec des têtes de morts, de son t-shirt où se trouvait une nouvelle fois une tête de mort, de son pantalon noir troué et de ses chaînettes et surtout de ses magnifiques newrock. De toute façon, il était en période d'adolescence et c'était par conséquent la période où il recherchait son style vestimentaire. Et il en était actuellement très fier. Peut-être qu'il changera avec le temps mais dans le cas actuel, il était obstiné à ne pas changer.

Le jeune homme lâcha soudainement un soupir. En effet, il s'ennuyait mais d'une force inexplicable. Depuis que l'autre idiot au gilet lune avait poser les copies de l'interro, le brun avait compris une chose : l'abandon. C'était exactement ce mot là qui s'était imposé dans son esprit en voyant sa copie. Hors de question de se casser la tête pour un cours qui n'en valait pas la peine. Et il allait -comme il le faisait à chaque contrôle de mathématiques- rendre une feuille blanche. L'inconvénient était qu'il s'ennuyait ferme mais parallèlement, il pouvait prendre cela pour une heure de repos.

Par ailleurs, Vanitas trouvait cela marrant d'observer ses camarades de classe. Il faisait circuler son regard un peu partout en prenant le soin d'éviter celui de son voisin de classe : Riku. Un adolescent de son âge aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux bleus électriques. Bien que Riku se concentrait sur son contrôle, il paraissait complètement blasé et ne montrait pas le moindre signe de faiblesse. Alors cela était définitivement par divertissant de le scrutait du regard. Et puis le connaissant, Riku n'allait sûrement pas apprécier d'être fixé pendant une heure. Bien que Vanitas ne fût pas sociable et qu'il n'avait quasiment pas d'amis, s'il y avait bien une personne qu'il appréciait c'était bien l'argenté. Peut-être parce que ce dernier était de nature calme et taciturne.

En ce qui concernait les filles, il n'en supportait aucunes. Et il savait que c'était réciproque. Aucunes d'elles ne s'approchaient de lui car selon elles : « il était trop bizarre » et « effrayant ». Et de toute façon, Vanitas s'en contrebalançait des avis de ces chères demoiselles car il était fier d'être ainsi. Riku en pseudo-ami était amplement suffisant. Les autres à côté étaient juste des misérables insectes bon à être écrasé par Vanitas lui-même. Et le premier exemple qui lui venait en tête était Sora. Il avait osé avoir exactement la même couple que lui et ensuite il se comportait comme un vrai imbécile heureux. Toujours à sourire bêtement, à être joyeux pour un rien et toujours scotché à sa copine : Naminé.

A la pensée de la copine du châtain, Vanitas se sentit vomir. Il la détestait. Elle ressemblait trop à un ange avec ses cheveux blonds platine, son teint pale, ses grand yeux bleus, ses cils de princesse et sa démarche si gracieuse. Rien qu'en l'apercevant elle semblait si fragile, si délicate. Elle allait parfaitement bien avec Sora, cela il ne dirait jamais le contraire mais tous les deux étaient honnêtement insupportables. Comme la majorité de sa classe.

Vanitas se mit à soupirer pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'heure. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que le brun ne comprenait pas -en plus des maths- était son cœur. S'il haïssait le côté puéril et imbécile heureux de Sora et ensuite le côté fragile et angélique de Naminé, pourquoi en appréciait-il le résultat ? Et selon lui, le résultat n'était autre que Ventus. Ce dernier avait à la fois les particularités de Sora que Vanitas détestait et également ceux de Naminé que le brun haïssait tout autant. Un blondinet aux grand yeux bleus céruléens, un sourire niais au visage, semblant fragile mais aussi de nature joyeux. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et serra son stylo entre ses doigts, un seul mot entre les lèvres « pourquoi ? »

Jamais, au grand jamais Vanitas avait pensé pouvoir éprouver des sentiments pour cette chose. Il n'était même pas sur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du blond et ne saurait donner un nom. Peut-être de l'obsession. Et puis non il ne l'aimait pas, il le détestait pour le faire ressentir des sentiments aussi contradictoires. Vanitas avait beau faire le tour de la classe d'un regard dans l'espoir d'oublier un certain blondinet qui occupait un peu trop ses pensées mais ses efforts se soldaient toujours en un véritable échec. Non il n'y arrivait pas car …

Car il l'aimait. Parce qu'il avait beau se battre en vain, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas tomber sous le charme de Ventus. Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait être beau quand il écrivait, quand il se concentrait sur sa copie, quand il semblait en difficulté. Et sa chevelure blonde, elle semblait si soyeuse au touché. Et qu'elle façon élégante de mordiller le bout de son stylo lorsqu'il était stressé. Il était tellement adorable... De plus cela faisait si longtemps que Vanitas rêvait de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui et de pouvoir réaliser tous ses fantasmes... Ceux qui étaient enfouis dans le plus profond de son cœur, ceux qu'il n'osait à peine assumer...

— Et Vanitas ? l'interpella doucement une voix féminine qui le fit au passage sursauter. Je te conseille d'arrêter de baver sur ta copie.

Vanitas fit dériver son regard vers la personne à qui appartenait la voix et tout en jetant un regard à son enseignant qui avait étrangement son regard rivé sur son horrible lune brodée, le brun se permit de faire un doigt à cette personne. Personne qui n'était autre que Xion, encore une autre idiote de sa classe. Elle pouvait parfois être sympa mais c'était très rare -pour ne pas dire quasiment jamais-. Même s'il avait eut une petite pensée positive à son égard, elle restait quand même stupide aux yeux de Vanitas. En effet, selon lui, elle était complètement abrutie d'avoir pour meilleur ami Roxas. Ce garçon qui avait la même tête que Ventus. C'était vraiment impardonnable, cette énergumène n'avait pas l'honneur ni la dignité de posséder le même visage qu'un être aussi magnifique que Ventus. De toute façon, il était tout comme Xion un parfait idiot. Un crétin et il y avait encore beaucoup d'adjectif pour le qualifier, lui et Xion. Il prit alors conscience que cette classe comportait un coupl (Sora et Naminé) d'imbécile et un duo (Roxas et Xion) d'imbécile.

— Excusez-moi monsieur, fit une voix divinement magnifique.

Vanitas serra les poings, non il le détestait. Il n'avait absolument pas une voix magnifique, il était pire que tous. Pire que Sora, pire que Naminé, pire que Xion, pire que Roxas pour l'avoir rendu aussi con. Si cela continuait, Vanitas allait devenir aussi idiot que toute sa classe. Et cela, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Roxas ? demanda l'enseignant en cessant d'admirer son gilet.

— C'est pas Roxas mais Ventus ! répliqua Vanitas en se retenant de briser son stylo et de balancer sa trousse sur la personne la plus ignoble de cette classe : Saix.

Le professeur se retint de répondre « C'est la même chose » car cela serait un très grand manque de respect pour les jumeaux et cela ruinerait sa réputation d'homme respectueux (ce qu'il n'était pas aux yeux de Vanitas). Il se contenta alors de hocher la tête.

— On ne te pas sonné Vanitas, ajouta-t-il d'un ton calme.

Puis il se tourna vers le blondinet et se corrigea :

— Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Ventus ?

Et le jeune homme posa alors une question en rapport avec le sujet du contrôle. Vanitas n'avait pas vraiment compris le sens de la question étant donné qu'il n'y comprenait absolument rien. Mais ce qui l'interpella ne fut pas la fameuse question mais la réponse que donna leur professeur. Il venait tout simplement de rembarrer Ventus en lançant un : « Je répond pas aux questions pendant les contrôles. » Il avait dit cela d'un ton sec qui énerva clairement le brun. Trop tard, il avait briser son stylo. Tous les regards se braquèrent soudainement sur lui et pour toute réponse, il lança un regard noir à l'assemblé des élèves qui avaient poser leurs regards sur lui. C'était quoi leurs problèmes ? C'était juste un stylo. Ce n'était pas comme s'il venait de balancer son téléphone en pleine classe dans le but de le détruire ou perturber les cours. Il avait simplement fait parler sa rage à son pauvre stylo. Et tout en les injuriant intérieurement, Vanitas en chercha un nouveau dans sa trousse et se mit à griffonner sur sa feuille en tentant une nouvelle fois d'oublier Ventus.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fût toujours dans ses pensées ? A croire qu'il était complètement accro à ce blondinet. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune raison, il était aussi banal que ses autres camarades. Non, il était différent. Il possédait un visage magnifique, des yeux d'un bleu pur où on pouvait inlassablement poser son regard dedans durant des heures et des heures. Et sa voix ? Elle était divinement belle et harmonieuse. Et puis, non. Cela recommençait, il redevenait complètement gaga. Détestable. C'était cela le véritable mot. Et qu'est-ce-que cela pouvait être énervant de ressentir des sentiments contradictoires pour un individu aussi banal ... Après tout il était aussi stupide que les autres. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle, du moins se forçait-il à penser. S'il y avait bien une chose que Vanitas haïssait c'était de se contredire. A cet instant, il eut envie de se lever de sa chaise, de venir vers Ventus et de le claquer. Voilà ce qu'il voulait: "Lui foutre la tarte qu'il avait mérité" pour l'avoir rendu aussi insensé.

Et « PAF », il venait cette fois-ci de briser son crayon de papier. S'il continuait, il allait détruire tous ce que comportait sa trousse. Il se promit alors d'aller voir Ventus et de lui foutre son poing dans sa magnifique gueule d'ange afin qu'il comprît que c'était lui le chef et non pas un imbécile heureux à l'air angélique qui allait contrôler son cœur. Voilà, il était fier de son idée. De cette manière, il oublierait très probablement cet être parfait ou plutôt cette pourriture. Vanitas afficha un sourire éclatant, satisfait de lui même et de sa brillante idée. Quel génie...

Lorsque la fin de l'heure s'annonça, Vanitas, bon élève qu'il était avait déjà préparé son sac. Il se releva directement et vint vers l'objet de ses fantasmes puis d'un sourire carnassier au visage, il l'interpella de sa voix grave. Le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde se retourna immédiatement vers lui, le visage comme toujours souriant.

— Qu'est-ce-qui y a Vanitas ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Le brun s'arrêta et serra les dents. Pourquoi diable ce blondinet lui faisait-il ressentir de tel sentiment ? Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et ne put parler correctement. Il lança alors une litanie de mot qui ne voulait strictement rien dire.

— Comment ? enchaina-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Lui, Vanitas, venait de bégayer devant une personne aussi futile que Ventus. C'était vraiment inadmissible.

Mais d'un autre côté, que pouvait-il faire ? Il était tellement mignon à s'inquiéter ainsi. Étant si près, Vanitas avait juste envie de l'embrasser mais il devait simplement le claquer. Il ne devait pas dériver dans sa mission. Ce serait une honte pour lui et sa fierté personnelle.

Constatant que Vanitas ne lui répondît pas, Ventus s'exprima :

— Je voulais te remercier d'avoir dit au professeur que j'étais Ven et non Roxas.

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase et laissa un échapper un petit rire cristallin et si mélodieux puis poursuivit :

— A croire que tu es le seul à savoir nous différencier... Tout le monde m'a déjà pris au moins une fois pour Roxas. Par contre toi, ça n'a jamais été le cas.

Puis pour terminer d'achever Vanitas, il lui offrit une grand sourire, juste pour lui et partit. Vanitas resta figé, les joues rougies par tant de splendeur et de perfection. Impossible de frapper une telle beauté. L'adolescent n'avait qu'un seul mot à la bouche : sublime. C'était définitif, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abîmer un visage aussi magnifique. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix et devait l'accepter, il était juste complètement amoureux de Ventus. Il ne pouvait le renier. Ce blondinet sortait de l'exception comparé à tous les minables de sa classe. Il oublia alors toutes les insultes qui l'avait pensé à son propos et songea à quel point il était chanceux de côtoyer un être aussi admirable que Ventus. Lui, il était parfait dans tous les sens du terme et Vanitas était simplement une victime obséder par sa proie.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews en me donnant votre avis, négatifs ou positifs :3_


	4. OS IV Douceur d'un rêve

**Disclaimer: **_Square Enix_**  
**

**Jumelage: **_VanVen_

**Genre:** _U.A. Romance, Angst (un peu)_

**Résumé:** _Lorsque Vanitas se met à rêver ..._.

**Note (1): **_Cet OS devait être à la base le sixième selon mes plans mais il se retrouve quatrième xD Je ne bloque mais ça avance, enfin lentement ..._**  
**

**Note (2):** _Comme d'hab' excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe D: Cet OS est pour _**CrimsonRealm**_ (lisez **Dissidence** et** les Apprentis**, peut-être que ses fics ne seront plus en pause 8D ) :3 Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Douceur d'un rêve :

— Ven !

A l'entente de son prénom, le jeune homme ouvrit subitement les yeux et se retrouva alors plongé dans le noir total de la pièce. Il prit quelques secondes avant de prendre conscience qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre et que la voix en question appartenait à la personne avec qui il partageait son lit. Il papillonna doucement des yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil dont il venait d'être tiré puis tenta de comprendre s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Après que son regard ce fut habitué à l'obscurité qui régnait, il le fit baladé au niveau de sa fenêtre et put apercevoir la lueur de la lune qui s'infiltrait entre les volets rabattus et qui s'échouait sur la peau nacre de son partenaire.

Il commença alors à sourire en l'observant, attendris mais son sourire s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était apparus en le regardant un peu mieux. Son souffle semblait saccadé et irrégulier. Sa façon de respirer montrait qu'il était essoufflé et bien que sa vision ne fût pas parfaite, il put également remarquer que ses mains tenaient fermement la couverture, comme s'il tentait désespérément de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Il n'eut dès lors pas de mal à s'imaginer qu'il devait probablement se trouver en sueur, la peur au ventre et assaillit par la frayeur. Tous les signes d'un très mauvais rêve. En le voyant dans un tel état, l'esprit de Ven redevint lucide et il s'empressa de se redresser. Il glissa sa main contre la joue de sa moitié puis tenta de le réveiller en murmurant son nom :

— Vanitas ...

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursautant et se redressa à son tour. Tout en passant sa main sur son front pour essuyait la sueur qui perlait, il demanda d'une voix faible :

— Ven … Tu es là ?

Le blondinet hocha la tête bien que Vanitas ne pouvait voir son mouvement de tête étant donné qu'il faisait trop sombre.

— Oui je suis là, finit-il par dire en cherchant la main du brun.

Bien qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le noir, Ventus se doutait de l'état d'angoisse de son petit ami. Il pouvait d'ailleurs entendre les battements de son cœur qui frappaient à une vitesse élevée et rien qu'en touchant sa main, il pouvait le sentir trembler. Après un petit temps de réflexion, Ven posa sa main sur le dos de son petit ami et commença à le caresser en retraçant de ses fins doigts la colonne vertébrale du brun. De l'autre, il serrait simplement sa main. Puis il tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de le rassuré en lui soufflant des mots doux à l'oreille ce qui lui permit par la suite de se détendre.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attendît, Vanitas lâcha brusquement sa main et glissa ses deux bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Puis en baissant la tête, son visage se retrouva contre le creux le cou du blondinet et ainsi, il pouvait mieux respirer l'odeur de son odeur et se dire que tout était bien réel, qu'il ne disparaîtra jamais, qu'ils étaient tous les deux ensembles dans leur appartement et que rien ne les séparera. Du moins, essayait-il de s'en convaincre. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, sans dire le moindre mot, profitant simplement du moment présent.

— Tu as fais un cauchemar ? interrogea soudainement Ventus, brisant alors le silence qui s'était installé.

— Oui.

C'était un « Oui » qui fut dur et sec au ton de sa voix. C'était d'ailleurs un mot que disait très rarement le jeune homme. Seulement dans les cas où il se montrait sérieux. Sinon, il était plutôt du genre à dire « Ouais » avec un grand sourire carnassier qui faisait au passage battre le cœur d'un grand nombre de fille dont celui de Ven. Mais aujourd'hui ce ne fut pas le cas. Pas de « Ouais » ni de charmant sourire. Juste un « Oui » qui lui sembla très sombre. Un mot, une réponse qu'il aurait finalement préféré ne pas attendre. Il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question comme il n'aurait pas dû poser la prochaine non plus.

— J'étais mort ?

Ven avait posé une question mais la voix qu'il avait pris ressembler bien plus à une affirmation. C'était comme s'il savait déjà tout, c'était comme s'il arrivait à lire dans l'esprit de son petit ami. Mais Ventus avait toujours été comme cela, il arrivait à le comprendre par le biais d'un regard. Puis tout en glissant une nouvelle fois sa main contre la sienne, il attendit sa réponse. Cette fois-ci, la réponse se fut plus longue pour arriver. Mais elle arriva tout de même avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Il avait la vague impression qu'une force divine lui avait arracher les mots de la bouche.

— Oui.

Encore ce « Oui » aussi dur à entendre que le précédent. Il était l'équivalent d'un poignard qu'on enfonçait doucement dans un cœur pour bien faire agoniser la victime et pour bien entendre les cris déchirants qui se faisaient ressentir durant l'acte. Dans le cas actuel, ce ne fut pas vraiment un cris mais plutôt une douleur indescriptible tellement elle était lancinante.

La question de Ven résonnait dans l'esprit de Vanitas. « J'étais mort ? » A l'évocation de son horrible rêve, quelques flash s'imposèrent à lui. Un camion renversé, Ventus, une immense flaque de sang et la peur de perdre un être cher. Rien n'était pire que le sentiment de perdre une personne importante à ses yeux, la personne la plus importante à son cœur, sa moitié, son âme sœur. On ne peut pas vivre avec une moitié de cœur alors comment était-il censé faire ? Si cela arrivait, il serait complètement anéanti. Pire que cela. Il n'y aurait tout simplement pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il éprouverait.

— Je suis là Vanitas.

Vanitas se recula, cessant leur étreinte mais gardant toujours sa main dans celle de Ven. Il avait besoin de le toucher, d'avoir un contact avec lui pour se dire qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'il n'allait pas disparaître. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas disparaître car il lui appartenait.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-il doucement.

Ven lui lança un regard surpris. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ce genre de déclaration de la part du brun. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre d'exprimer ses sentiments de manière aussi ouverte. Cela lui avait toujours gêné et depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, le nombre de fois qu'il avait dit ses tendres mots pouvait se compter sur les doigts de la main. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas le blond car les mots n'étaient pas forcement nécessaire pour exprimer ce que l'on ressentait.

Il sourit et posa sa tête contre le torse du brun. Écoutant alors les battements de son cœur qui se mirent à l'apaiser. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais ce simple son arrivait toujours à le rasséréner. Peut-être car cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il était vivant. Après tout, tous les deux avaient autant besoin de la présence de l'un que de l'autre. Toutefois, Vanitas le montrait beaucoup moins. Excepté cette fois là.

— Où est mon Vanitas habituel ? Celui qui est froid et moqueur ?

En l'entendant dire cela, le brun lâcha un grognement et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son blondinet en répliquant :

— Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Pour une fois que je dis ce genre de chose...

Ven se mit alors à rire et bien qu'il se trouvait dans l'obscurité, il était quasiment sur que son précieux petit ami avait désormais les joues rougies.

— Et .. sinon .. Et toi ?

Cette question arracha à Ventus l'ébauche d'un sourire. Vanitas avait manifestement envie d'être rassuré. Pourtant, il lui disait très souvent ce genre de mot. La dernière fois ne datait pas de très loin. Enfin... Le blond se dit alors qu'il voulait encore embêter son copain. Si ce dernier souhaitait l'entendre dire qu'il était dingue de lui et bien il n'y avait pas de problème mais il allait d'abord le taquiner encore un peu.

— Besoin d'être rassuré Vani ?

— Mais non mais .. c'est juste que .. Enfin voilà quoi, tu m'as très bien compris !

Ventus laissa échapper un petit rire d'amusement puis serra sa main en répondant d'une voix douce :

— Moi aussi je t'aime Vanitas.

Une petite lueur brillait dans ses yeux dorés et il se permit un petit sourire. C'était le genre de phrase qu'il aimait entendre. En l'entendant, il avait l'impression d'exister et il pouvait enfin se dire qu'il aimait vivre. C'était très sûrement à cela que ressemblait la joie de vivre. Cependant, il pouvait simplement l'éprouver en vivant avec Ventus. Sans lui, tout serait bien différent car il était sa lumière, il était tout et il avait besoin de lui. C'était l'impression que lui donnait son précieux blond depuis qu'ils étaient et vivaient ensembles. Ils partageaient tous et cela le rendait heureux. Très.

Vanitas rapprocha son visage du blond et colla son front contre le sien. Se rapprochant alors une nouvelle fois de lui puis le serra de manière possessive.

— Tu as peur que je disparaisse ? demanda le blond en tentant de plaisanter.

— Ouais.

Et un sourire fleurit sur leurs lèvres à tous les deux.

— Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

— Ouais. Je sais...

Puis dans un souffle, il franchit la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres et l'embrassa avec douceur. Ce fut aussi doux que leur premier baiser et il sentit son cœur tambourinait mais pour une raison différente que la fois précédente. La dernière fois, c'était dû à la peur mais cette fois-ci c'était grâce à ce sentiment amoureux qu'il éprouvait, celui qui animait son cœur et qu'il lui faisait comprendre à quel point il l'aimait. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mot pour qualifier cela mais c'était proche de sincère et profond.

Ce baiser ne dura que quelques minutes mais ce fut quelques minutes de bonheur pour Vanitas. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait caressé avec douceur sa chevelure blonde qui était tout ébouriffée et si soyeuse au touché. Ils s'étaient ensuite reculés pour reprendre leur souffle puis étaient restés ainsi, dans cette position, en songeant à quel point ils s'aimaient et que si jamais ils devaient se séparer, cela risquerait d'être difficile. Mais il n'y avait aucune que cela arrivât.

Vanitas avait gardé ses doigts entre ceux de son petit ami et s'amusaient à les entrelacer. Puis tout en souriant, il glissa ses doigts jusqu'au bras de Ven et se mit à caresser sa peau qui était douce, lui donnant l'impression d'être en présence d'une personne fragile qu'il devait absolument protéger. Il déposa soudainement un baiser sur le cou du blond qui en frissonna puis continua de jouer avec ses cheveux blonds.

— Tu ne partiras pas ?

— Non, jamais.

— Tu me le promets ?

— Je te le promet Vanitas, répondit-il d'un sourire éclatant.

Et ils s'étaient une nouvelle fois embrasser pour sceller leur promesse. Vanitas pouvait enfin dormir en étant rassuré. Ils se rallongèrent tous les deux, gardant leurs doigts entremêlés et se rendormir paisiblement.

* * *

Quand Vanitas se réveilla, il se retrouva encore une fois dans l'obscurité. La seule lumière qu'il put apercevoir fut les rayons du soleil qui traversait ses volets. Il passa sa main sur les draps de son lit, se rendant alors compte de l'absence de sa moitié. La place était en effet vide. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et il se sentit alors paniqué. Soudain, les bribes de son rêve lui vinrent en tête et il se mit alors à trembler. Et il se répéta cette promesse. Un moyen plus ou moins désespérant pour se dire que tout allait bien...

Ce fut alors qu'il entendit la sonnerie de son appartement. Il se releva malgré ses jambes engourdis et vint vers la porte. Visiblement la personne insistait beaucoup car en plus d'appuyer un nombre incalculable de fois sur la sonnette, elle frappait également contre la porte. Et d'ailleurs, cette personne parlait.

— Vanitas ! S'il te plaît ouvre moi. Ne fais pas semblant en disant que tu écoutes de la musique avec tes écouteurs et ouvre cette fichue porte qui nous sépare ! Je m'en fiche de déranger tes voisins en donnant des coups à ta porte. Je m'arrêtai quand tu me donneras un signe.

Le jeune homme écarquilla des yeux. Cette voix, elle lui était étrangement familière mais trop aiguë pour appartenir à Ventus.

\- Xion?

— Vanitas ? Tu m'as appelé ? fit la voix en cessant de faire du tapage. Tu ne veux pas m'ouvrir ?

Vanitas ne dit rien et attendit.

Seul le silence lui répondit mais à travers la porte, la jeune fille était consciente et savait qu'il était toujours là. Elle le connaissait, il était son grand-frère après tout. Elle esquissa un triste sourire à cette pensée et recommença à parler.

— Vanitas … S'il te plaît, l'implora-t-elle. Écoute ce que j'ai à te dire et j'arrêterai de t'embêter. _Du moins, de la journée, pensa-t-elle._

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais parla :

— Ça fait presque deux semaines que tu es cloîtré dans votre appart' … Il faut que tu sortes pour prendre l'air et surtout, je sais que c'est difficile mais il faut que tu tournes la page... s'exprima-t-elle en sanglotant. Vanitas... si tu savais comme je suis désolée pour toi mais sache que ce n'est pas en t'enfermant ici que tu vas faire revenir Ventus... Et puis il aurait probablement aimé que tu continues à vivre et que tu ne t'arrêtes pas à là. Ça fait partie des moments difficile de la vie que tu dois traverser mais tu n'as pas le choix. De plus... Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi.. On ne peut même plus te joindre sur ton téléphone enfin.. peu importe parce que sache qu'on est tous là pour toi et pour t'aider à remonter la pente. Ce que je vais dire est très dur mais tu dois l'oublier et ne pas rester bloquer à cause des souvenirs du passé mais justement les utiliser pour t'aider à avancer. Il faut parfois savoir tirer profit des plus mauvaises choses et puis...

La jeune fille s'arrêta et essuya les larmes qui inondaient son visage. Une lueur de détermination brillait dans son regard céruléen. Elle tenait absolument à l'aider et ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Malgré ses mots qui restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge à cause de ses sanglots, elle s'obstina à parler et continua dans sa tirade.

— Vanitas, je suis là pour toi... Alors ouvre moi et ne me laisse pas seule ! Je comprend ta peine. J'ai désormais à jamais perdu mon meilleur ami alors moi aussi ça me fait mal. Et en plus de cela, tu t'enfermes ici et ça me ronge encore plus. J'ai besoin de toi, mon grand-frère... Et j'aimerai qu'on franchisse ses moments difficiles de la vie tous les deux, ensemble.

En entendant les paroles de sa petite sœur, Vanitas sentit ses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Il regretta amèrement de l'avoir écouté car elle venait tout simplement de briser toutes les illusions qu'il avait bâti et dans lesquels il s'était bercé pour ne pas faire face à la dure réalité qui l'attendait. Ainsi, l'avenir lui avait paru radieux. Mais désormais, il avait la vague impression que cette réalité venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Dans un souffle, il serra les poings à tel point que ses jointures en devinrent blanches et se contenta de dire à travers la porte.

— Xion. S'il te plait, laisse moi.

Et il partit, lui faisant dos et continuant de laisser ses larmes coulés. Il ne fit alors plus attention au cris de sa petite sœur et de ses supplication. Préférant rejoindre une nouvelle fois sa chambre pour s'effondrer sur son lit. Son cœur avait été anéanti et réduit à néant. Il était incapable de le réparer car Ventus était à jamais ancrer dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur. C'était de lui dont il avait besoin pour continuer à avancer et personne d'autre. Or, on lui avait arraché la moitié de son existence alors qu'ils auraient dû rester ensemble. C'était pourtant ce qu'il lui avait promis mais il avait menti, il était parti et l'avais des lors abandonné. Ce fut une promesse qui disparut dans un rêve qui semblait pourtant si réel.

— Ventus. Je ne peux imaginer un futur où tu n'existes pas.

* * *

_Et voilà c'est la fin :D C'est bizarre mais en écrivant, j'avais bien envie de faire en sorte que Vanitas soit très paniqué en se réveillant puis qu'il commence à s'imaginer un peu n'importe quoi. Et enfin, Ven arrive à la fin en disant "Bonjour, j'ai apporté des croissants :D" Ça aurait été cool comme chute 8D Mais bon, je tenais trop à faire ce scénario uwu_

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews en me donnant votre avis, négatifs ou positifs :3_


	5. OS V Crainte

**Disclaimer:** _Square-Enix_

**Pairing:**_ VanVen (ça va pas changer 8D ) et léger NamiShion._

**Genre:**_ U.A. Romance, Fluff (beaucoup ! Trop de guimauve ...) et un Humour plus ou moins décalé 8D (Et du Angst parce que Ven se prend la tête ! Enfin non, c'est pas du Angst ...)_

**Résumé:** _Cela fait précisément un mois et six jours que Vanitas et Ventus sont en couples. Ce n'est pas la différence d'âge qui est gênante mais la manière dont ils pensent et elle est dû à leur différence d'âge. Parce que Ven est encore un mignon adolescent innocent mais en étant en couple avec un adulte aux idées moins clairs, tous les deux sont alors confrontés à beaucoup de prises de tête._

**Note (1):**_ Happy** AkuRoku day** ! Et pour fêter ça, un VanVen 8D (ce n'est absolument pas dans le thème mais je sais qu'on me pardonnera !)_

**Note (2):** _On peut clairement m'attribuer le titre de l'auteure donnant les titres les plus pourris ! Parce que déjà qu'à la base, chaque OS avait hérité d'un vieux titre sortit de nul part mais je crois que pour celui-ci ... C'est le pire._

**Note (3):**_ Ça fait des mois qu'il poireautes cet OS ;w; Et j'en suis franchement pas super fière xD Mon prochain OS sera mieux normalement :D (enfin, c'est un avis personnel :3 ) A la base, ça devait être lui le quatrième OS xD Mais à la place il est cinquième et normalement le vrai cinquième OS va donc être le sixième alors que le quatrième actuel devait être lui le vrai sixième. Je pense que plus personne ne m'a suivis mais c'est pas grave xD De toute façon ça change rien mais j'avais envie de raconter ma vie 8D_

**Note (4):**_ Vous êtes pas obligés de lire mes notes si ça vous embête x) Je tiens simplement à dire que j'ai comme projet une petite fanfic sur KH mais il se peut que je change d'avis et que j'abandonne mais disons que j'ai "globalement" l'histoire en tête. Ce sera un U.A. sur le thème de la réincarnation. Ensuite j'écris actuellement un OS sur Assassination Classroom (je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce fandom ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça mais bon ...) qui viendra quand il viendra. Et enfin, je pense à 80% écrire sur Kuroko no Basket. J'ai des petites idées mais rien de bien concret xD Il se peut que je change d'avis encore une fois xD Et dans un futur très lointain, peut-être sur Owari No Seraph ... Voilà, je vous dis ça si ça vous intéresse :D Je pense d'ailleurs (un jour surement) mettre mon profil à jour pour mieux parler de tous ses projets ^o^ Parce que ce sera du yaoi mais je vous ai pas encore parlé des couples ou sur quel personnage ce sera centré etc. xD Bref, on verra :D_

**Note (5):**_ Cet OS est pour **CrimsonRealm** et j'ai pensé à **Music-Stars** en écrivant le NamiShion :3 Bonne lecture !_

**Note (6):** _J'oubliais, je crains que certains personnages soient un peu OCC ... (Xion et Vanitas mais pour Vanitas, y a une excuse 8D )._

* * *

**_Crainte :_**

— Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes en couple ?

Face à la question qui lui était posé, Ventus sentit ses joues se coloraient en un rouge écarlate. Il fit circulé son regard vers la jeune fille qui lui avait posé la question et lui lança un sourire nerveux. Cette dernière, remarquant son gêne s'approcha de lui et répondit par un grand sourire innocent. Cependant, il pouvait voir dans son regard bleuté cette étrange lueur qui brillait et qui voulait surtout tout dire. Elle avait envie de tout savoir entre eux et cela, jusqu'aux moindre détails. Mais il en était hors de question, il ne s'avouerait jamais vaincu. Pour autant, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir face à la situation qui commençait peu à peu à devenir embarrassante. D'une voix hésitante il finit par répondre :

— Un mois et six jours..

— C'est tout ?

— Bah oui c'est tout. Et arrête de me faire ces yeux là Xion.

Elle arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras en répliquant :

— C'est plutôt à toi d'arrêter d'être gêné. Je t'ai déjà dis que ça ne me dérange pas que tu sortes avec mon grand-frère.

— Hm...

Bien que cela ne gênait pas son amie, c'était différent pour lui. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour le grand-frère d'une de ses meilleurs amis, il avait tout de suite été très mal à l'aise et avait pris beaucoup de temps pour les accepter et lui avouer. Heureusement, elle l'avait bien pris et c'était d'ailleurs toujours le cas.

— C'est mignon, tu sais la date au jour près, remarqua-t-elle.

Ventus s'empourpra encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et baissa le regard, ne souhaitant plus croiser celui de l'adolescente qui était à ses côtés. Cette dernière se mit soudainement à éclater de rire puis posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

— Il faut que je te dise un truc, fit-elle en se calmant de son fou rire. T'es avec mon frère et moi je suis avec ta sœur. Je vais donc te laisser parce que j'ai un rendez-vous avec elle. Maintenant on est quitte, plaisanta la brune en prenant une direction opposé à celle de Ven.

Elle lui fit un dernier signe de main tandis qu'il resta figé en apprenant la nouvelle. Xion était en couple avec sa précieuse petite sœur : Naminé. Heureusement qu'elle était une personne de confiance. Du moins, tenta-t-il de se rassuré. Pour une raison quelconque, il ressentit tout de même une pointe d'inquiétude. Probablement l'instinct du « grand frère protecteur » . Après s'être répéter l'information une dizaine de fois, il se mit à sourire -comme il avait très souvent l'habitude de faire étant donné qu'il avait toujours été de nature souriante- et reprit son chemin.

Tout en prenant la direction de son chez lui, il sortit son téléphone et ses écouteurs et se mit à écouter de la musique tout le long du chemin. Activité qui était d'ailleurs très fréquente chez les adolescents de son âge (c'est à dire seize ans pour son cas). Ses doux cheveux blonds se mirent à virevolter au gré du vent et sa tête se mit doucement à se secouer au rythme de la chanson. Tout en essayent à se concentrer sur les paroles de la musique, il se rendit alors compte que ses pensées se mirent à vagabonder sur une certaine personne qui occupait un peu trop son esprit depuis déjà un bon petit bout de temps. Mais ce qui devait sûrement être normal à cet âge là se disait-il. Ne se rendant alors pas compte que l'amour n'était pas lié à l'âge mais au sentiment... Après tout, Ven n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très futé.

En arrivant chez lui, il salua brièvement sa mère qui était présente et son frère jumeau du nom de Roxas qui était comme d'habitude en train d'étudier parce que comme disait sa mère « Roxas est un enfant très studieux ». Et Ventus se doutait que lorsque cette phrase lui était adressée, cela signifiait qu'il devait en faire autant. Malgré tout ce que pouvait dire sa mère, il n'en fit jamais autant. Après tout, il n'était pas un mauvais élève et avait même un certain potentiel. Cependant, il ne l'exploitait pas vraiment, préférant plutôt profiter de sa vie, sans en faire trop évidemment car il songeait tout de même à son futur. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il lâcha un soupir puis la poussa brusquement et regagna son lit en bondissant dessus et en s'étalant comme une étoile de mer, le tout avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Qu'est-ce-qu'il aimait son lit. Surtout quand il s'y allongeait et qu'il fermait les yeux en écoutant de la musique. Encore une fois, la musique était un élément essentiel pour les adolescents (tout comme le lit parce qu'on s'y sentait en sécurité. Du moins, c'était plutôt une impression personnelle que lui procurait sa couverture lorsqu'il y était en dessous). Il finit par se redresser, ses écouteurs toujours dans les oreilles en éprouvant une pointe de fierté pour n'avoir jamais vécu de crise d'adolescence. Il était vrai que Roxas n'en avais jamais vécu non plus mais Ventus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y ressentir de la fierté. Voilà, il était différent des adolescents normaux, enfin … à l'exception près qu'il se prenait la tête pour rien comme un adolescent et puis de toute façon, il commençait à en avoir marre de s'embrouiller tout seul sur des affirmations aussi stupides que telles. Qu'est-ce-qu'on s'en fichait des adolescents et de leur problème puisque le vrai problème de Ven n'était pas sur ce sujet de débat inutile. Il sortit alors son téléphone pour voir _le problème_ en vraie grandeur.

Cela faisait exactement un mois et six petits jours qu'ils étaient ensembles. Pas un de plus n'y un de moi. Ventus en était sur car il se souvenait parfaitement de la date à laquelle il avait fait sa déclaration. Un petit sourire naquis au niveau de ses lèvres à cette pensée. Ce jour là avait été un jour comme tant d'autres. A l'exceptions près qu'il avait décidé d'avouer ses sentiments à la personne qui faisait battre son cœur. Cette personne en question était Vanitas. A l'époque (qui ne remontait que d'un mois), il n'était qu'une vague connaissance ou plus précisément, il était le grand-frère de son amie Xion. Cela pouvait paraître idiot mais il n'avait même pas réfléchi sur la nature de son orientation sexuelle avant de conclure qu'il l'_aimait_. C'était peut-être un trop grand mot pour des circonstances aussi soudaines mais il en était resté persuader. Un véritable coup de foudre. Puis les jours s'achevèrent chacun leur tour et Vanitas et Ventus avaient commencé à se rapprocher puis ce fut à ce moment qu'il prit la décision de tout lui dire. Tant pis s'il le rejetait et tant mieux s'il l'acceptait. Dans la vie, il fallait savoir faire des choix et donc prendre des risques. Et pour son grand bonheur, Vanitas l'avait bien pris et avait accepté ses avances et à partir de ce moment là ce fut le grand bonheur pour Ven.

Mais ce fut également à partir de ce moment là que le problème se montra sous son vrai jour... Ventus resortit son téléphone pour confirmait ses pensées et en l'apercevant, son sourire disparut. Pas de message de Vanitas. Voilà le problème. En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient « en couple » , il trouvait que ce dernier n'éprouvait pas assez d'importance pour lui. Il ne prenait quasiment jamais l'initiative de lui envoyer des messages et pire encore, il n'y répondait pas. Cela faisait précisément quatre heures et douze minutes qu'il n'avait pas répondu et Ventus recommença pour la millième fois à s'inquiéter. _Peut-être que Vanitas n'avait jamais été intéressé par lui ? Peut-être qu'il avait accepté par pitié ? Peut-être regrettait-il d'avoir accepté à cause de leur différence d'âge (qui n'était en réalité pas si grande que cela mais étant donné les circonstances, cela restait une hypothèse dans cette liste qu'il ne cessait d'énumérer) ? Après tout, il était âgé de 20 ans et Ven en avait seulement 16 … Et qui voudrait d'un gosse comme lui ? Ceci expliquerait alors cela. _L'adolescent lâcha un soupir pour la énième fois et continua de se poser des questions les unes plus stupides que les autres. S'il le voulait cesser leur relation, pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas maintenant ? C'était pire d'attendre, cela lui faisait encore plus souffrir alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité ? En se comportant ainsi c'était beaucoup plus inquiétant … Peut-être étais-ce le but ? Peut-être faisait-il exprès d'agir ainsi afin que Ven le déteste et qu'il prenne lui même l'initiative de mettre un terme à leur relation … C'était plausible. Très.

Le blondinet était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il dut prendre plusieurs secondes pour tiltait et comprendre que son téléphone qui se trouvait justement entre ses doigts étaient en train de sonner. En voyant le nom de la personne qui essayait de le joindre, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il décrocha immédiatement. C'était étrange mais les rares fois où cela arrivait, toutes les craintes de Ventus disparaissaient soudainement et il reprenait sa joie de vivre.

— Allô ? fit-il comme à chaque début de conversation téléphonique.

— Ouais c'est Vanitas.

— Je sais que c'est toi puisque c'est écrit sur mon portable quand tu m'appelles, répliqua le blondinet.

— Oui bon … On s'en fout. J'suis en bas de chez toi alors descend s'te plait.

— Ouais, ouais. J'arrive, bon à tout de suite alors.

— A toute.

Ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres que Ventus s'empressa de rejoindre le brun. Ce dernier était manifestement juste devant chez lui et avait comme toujours son air imperturbable. Mais avec le temps, le blondinet avait compris que c'était quelque chose de normal chez le plus âgé. Il masquait toujours ses sentiments par un visage impassible (et donc non, il ne faisait pas la tête). Tout comme sa manière de parler qui pouvait porter à confusion parce qu'il avait cette manie de parler froidement.

— Comment ça va ? fit le plus jeune en tentant d'engager la conversation.

— Bien et toi ?

— Oui ! Hum …

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase en éprouvant des nouvelles craintes qui lui étaient au passage peu familières. C'était plutôt suspect de la part de Vanitas de venir comme cela sans raison précise. Peut-être tenait-il à le voir pour lui dévoiler toute la vérité et lui avouer qu'il souhaiterait en terminer avec cette relation. En y songeant, Ventus sentit son cœur tambouriner et ses mains devenir subitement moites. Tout en prenant son souffle, il poursuivit :

— C'est rare que tu viennes jusqu'à chez moi comme ça … Tu veux me dire quelque chose de particulier ?

Vanitas lui lança un regard suspicieux et prit finalement l'initiative de commencer à marcher. Puis d'une voix calme il finit par répondre :

— Ben rien. Je voulais juste te voir.

Ven afficha un grand sourire en entendant cette réponse. Il n'était pas entièrement rassuré mais ses pensées négatives se mirent doucement (mais sûrement) à disparaître, laissant donc son esprit tranquille. C'était la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de crainte en présence de Vanitas mais visiblement, il ne devrait pas en avoir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour si peu. Après tout, ce n'était pas le genre du brun de cachait des choses, bien au contraire. Il était typiquement le genre de personne qui disait à haute voix ce qui lui passait par la tête. Toujours droit et franc. Cela était d'ailleurs un côté que Ventus appréciait beaucoup chez lui : la sincérité et l'honnêteté (bien qu'elle pouvait être parfois un peu trop directe).

— On va où ?

— Chez moi ? proposa l'adulte.

Ventus hocha vivement la tête pour montrer son approbation et se rapprocha un peu plus de Vanitas. Il aimait marcher à ses côtés et sentir son bras frôler le sien. C'était un simple effleurement mais ce simple contact donner l'impression à Ventus d'être proche du brun. Cela pouvait être un raisonnement assez étrange mais c'était ainsi qu'il le voyait.

—En plus, ajouta le plus âgé des deux. Il me semble que Xion ne sera pas là puisqu'elle a un rendez-vous. Enfin... Je crois...

— Oui, avec Naminé.

— Ah … Je n'étais pas au courant, répondit-il étonné.

Vanitas fit ensuite dérivé son regard en direction de son blond et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Tout en plongeant son regard ambré dans celui bleuté du plus jeune, il l'interrogea :

— Qu'est-ce-que tu as ?

Ventus se sentit rougir en croisant le regard plus que perçant de son petit ami puis baissa immédiatement la tête afin de cacher ses rougeurs. Voici encore un autre côté de sa personnalité que le blond appréciait chez le plus âgé. En effet, ce dernier avait toujours l'œil pour remarquer ce genre de chose. Dès qu'il y avait un changement, même minime, cela n'échappait jamais à ses yeux. Cela prouvait donc qu'il faisait un minimum attention au comportement du plus jeune. Et Ven en fut très heureux lorsqu'il en eut pris conscience. Puis tout en souriant, il frôla la main de l'adulte avec la sienne, mais ne se contentant cette fois-ci que pas d'un simple contact, il en profita pour glisser sa main entre la sienne et la serrait doucement.

— Rien. Je veux juste profiter de cette journée à tes côtés.

En entendant cette réponse, le brun détourna le regard et resta silencieux durant quelques secondes. Ventus put alors apercevoir des légères rougeurs au niveau de ses joues, ce qui était d'ailleurs très rare chez ce dernier. Probablement était-il gêné par l'aveu que venait de confesser le blondinet.

— Arrête de dire des trucs débiles avec pleins de niaiserie. On dirait une fille.

— Quoi ? Mais je viens de te dire un truc qui me tient à cœur et tu me dis que c'est des niaiseries ?

— Ouais c'est des niaiseries.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils continuèrent longtemps à débattre en se lançant des répliques cinglantes (plutôt du côté de chez Vanitas -qui était quand même censé être le plus mature- A croire que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour montrer son affection.) et en passant de sujet à un autre sans grande logique. Ce qui avait fini par être habituel quand Ven se mettait à lui avouer ce genre de chose un peu trop embarrassante à l'encontre du plus âgé. Évidemment, Ventus connaissait le caractère de Vanitas et il ne lui en voulait absolument pas, bien au contraire. C'était peut-être tout simplement ainsi qu'il l'aimait. Soudain, Ven se rendit compte d'une certaine chose qui fit naître en lui de nouvelles craintes...

* * *

_quelques semaines plus tard_

C'était décidé, Ventus lui avouerait tout aujourd'hui. De toute façon, Vanitas avait bien remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, il lui en faisait la remarque mais Ventus répondait toujours négativement. Le plus âgé savait que c'était faux mais il n'insistait pas, préférant qu'il se confie de lui même. Et Ven avait justement décidé de le faire.

Le blondinet sortit de son chez lui, prêt à se battre contre la fraîcheur de l'hiver et surtout à rejoindre Vanitas. Malgré le vent glacial qui l'avait accueilli lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte -et qui le fit au passage frisonner-, il continua de sourire, heureux de revoir son copain et commença à marcher. C'était rare que Vanitas l'invite chez lui mais Ven n'allait pas refuser l'occasion de le retrouver. Surtout que les occasions se montraient de plus en plus rare depuis que le brun avait ses partiels (et s'en était justement la saison).

Mais alors que Ven commença à fermer le portail de sa demeure, il fut très surpris de constater que Vanitas se trouvait juste là, adossé contre le mur.

— Bonjour Vanitas ! fit-il avec enthousiasme. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

— 'lut. Bah je t'attendais.

— Ça fais longtemps que tu m'attends ?

— Non.

Le blondinet s'approcha du plus âgé et lui lança un sourire encore plus éclatant que d'habitude puis déclara :

— C'est gentil d'être venu mais tu n'avais pas besoin de te déplacer.

— Hm... Ben il fait froid alors …

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport avec l'affirmation de Ventus et tenta de trouver une meilleure excuse. Mais en voyant le regard insistant de son blond, il déglutit et finit par avouer la vérité.

— Je préfère venir te chercher, on sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver en route.

— Ah … C'est touchant, s'exclama-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

— Je fais surtout ça pour être galant.

— C'est bon, je suis pas une fille !

— Mouais … Physiquement peut-être mais mentalement c'est autre chose.

— Quoi ?! Comment ça peut-être ? Tu es en train d'insinuer que je suis une fille mentalement et peut-être même physiquement ?

— Voilà c'est ça.

— C'est complètement faux ! Je suis autant un homme physiquement que mentalement, affirma Ven d'une voix sure.

Vanitas se contenta de hausser les épaules face à la réponse du plus jeune. En effet, il avait toujours éprouvé un certain plaisir en voyant son précieux blondinet tenter de se défendre contre ses insinuations. Parfois, l'envie ou plutôt le devoir de cesser leur relation lui passait par la tête car il avait souvent l'impression que Ven était trop jeune et innocent pour lui. Par conséquent, il devait se retenir pour ne pas faire des gestes indécents et qui pourraient surtout choquer cette pauvre âme innocente (en réalité, pas si innocente qu'elle pouvait paraître). Tellement innocent et naïf qu'il avait oublié de bien se couvrir.

Le comportement de Ven arracha un petit sourire à l'adulte qui retira son écharpe pour l'enrouler autour du cou du plus jeune. Surpris par le geste du brun, ce dernier se mit à rougir (pour la énième fois). Cependant, en le voyant ainsi, Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point Ventus était mignon avec son gros manteau, son écharpe qui ne lui appartenait pas et ses joues rougies. Sans vraiment se contrôler, l'adulte se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur le front de son petit blond puis se recula comme si de rien n'était.

— Merci, fit Ventus d'une petite voix.

— De rien, répondit Vanitas en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. On n'y va ?

— Oui.

Vanitas se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû agir ainsi et que son comportement avait très probablement étonné Ventus. Il n'était pas du genre à montrer son affection et encore moins à faire de tel geste. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison là qu'il se montrait distant sur le plan affectif. Il ne voulait pas faire de geste qu'il risquerait ensuite de regretter afin de préserver l'innocence de Ven. De plus, être à ses côtés lui donnait parfois l'impression d'être aux côtés d'un enfant... Mais il avait toutefois un côté attachant qui lui donnait envie de continuer d'être en sa présence.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter les avances du blond mais au contraire le repousser. Cependant, il n'en avait pas eu la force. Ni l'envie. Il l'appréciait beaucoup... Mais d'un autre côté, tous deux ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. Et c'était à lui d'en finir mais comment ? Il devait assumer ses erreurs. Ventus était trop jeune, il pensait sûrement qu'être en couple suffisait de se tenir la main et de s'envoyer un grand nombre de message. Ce qui était compréhensible étant donné qu'il était encore un enfant dans sa tête... Mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas à la. Ven était trop jeune pour lui et ils devaient arrêter. Mais comment ?

_Pas très loin derrière nos deux protagonistes_

— Tu en penses quoi de la photo ?

— Elle est parfaite ! Avec ça je vais pouvoir embêter mon très cher grand-frère …

Et tout en disant cela, la jeune fille -qui était évidemment Xion- éclata de rire.

— Je crains que le mot « embêter » soit trop faible dans ton contexte, nota l'autre jeune fille qui était à ses côtés.

— Naminé ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je ne vais rien faire de méchant. Simplement quelques menaces...

La jeune fille à la chevelure blonde arqua un sourcil puis répéta :

— Quelques menaces …

— Oui bon .. C'est comme ça que je montre ma gratitude envers Vani' pour m'avoir fait devenir ce que je suis. Ça ne se voit pas vraiment mais il s'est grandement occupé de mon éducation afin que je sois « une fille capable de me défendre » et je le remercie en lui montrant ce qu'il m'a appris.

— Ah … Je vois... Toutes ces années a tenté de créer une petite sœur parfaite qui se retourne finalement contre lui.

— C'est ça ! répondit fièrement la très chère sœur de Vanitas.

Et elle se mit alors à éclater d'un rire digne de la prestigieuse famille dont elle appartenait, elle et son frère. Il était vrai qu'en grandissant, Vanitas avait cessé d'agir de façon malsaine et avait désormais un comportement beaucoup plus mature. Malheureusement, ce fut Xion qui avait repris le flambeau. Son sourire s'élargit en prenant conscience de cette vérité qui était pourtant aussi grande qu'un nez sur la figure. Elle se promit qu'elle allait lui montrer tout ce qu'il lui avait inculqué durant toutes ses années... Et il n'allait pas regretter. En commençant d'abord par cette magnifique photo où on pouvait très clairement voir son aîné qui embrassait Ventus sur le front. Au départ, lorsqu'elle avait sortit son téléphone, elle n'avait nullement eut l'idée de faire de telle chose mais en voyant la scène se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle avait profité de l'occasion. Ainsi, elle aurait une petite menace contre son précieux grand frère. « Petite » car il lui fallait désormais une photo bien plus embarrassante comme avoir Vanitas et Ventus s'embrasser.

— Tu devrais arrêter d'avoir d'étranges idées, lui réprimanda sa petite copine d'une voix douce.

Le voix de Naminé la fit sortir de ses pensées et Xion se tourna vers cette dernière en lui lançant un regard étonné qui signifiait « Pardon je n'ai pas écouté. Aurais-tu obligeance de répéter ma très chère Naminé ? » Ce ne fut en réalité pas les vrais termes qu'aurait employé Xion mais c'était ce à quoi pensait la petite blonde. Elle lui offrit un charmant sourire, satisfaite et répéta sa question.

— Je n'ai pas « d'étranges idées ». J'élabore juste des plans pour embêter mon frère !

— Comme le menacer de s'occuper de tes taches ménagères durant un certain laps de temps s'il ne veut pas que la photo soit diffusé ou qu'une grande partie de ses amis la voient.

Xion avait bien envie d'ajouter « qu'une grande partie de ses amis » n'était pas le bon terme et que « le peu d'amis qui l'a » aurait mieux fonctionné dans sa phrase mais elle se retint, préférant féliciter sa petite amie.

— J'ai l'impression que tu me connais parfaitement car c'est exactement le genre de menace que j'avais prévu !

— C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on est en couple.

Naminé avait répondu cela d'un magnifique sourire qui fit tout de suite craquer la brune. Étant bien trop mignonne ainsi, Xion ne put se retenir et l'embrassa avec douceur. Elle qui avait à la base prévue d'espionner son frère pour avoir des meilleures photos, abandonna bien vite cette idée en se rendant compte de l'ange qu'elle avait pour petite amie. Cela valait clairement mieux de passer son temps avec elle, surtout que Noël approchait...

_Retour vers nos deux protagonistes_

Vanitas ressentit une nouvelle fois l'envie de poser une certaine question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais après réflexion il se retint. Non il ne voulait pas brusquer son blondinet mais il avait bien remarqué qu'il avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. La première chose qui le fit tilter durant le début de leur « rendez-vous » était de voir Ven dans un tel état. Lui qui était d'habitude de nature très bavard, ne parlait quasiment pas et surtout, il avait le regard plongé en direction du sol. Vanitas pouvait comprendre que la neige était agréable à regarder mais au point de la fixer à ce point et de rougir bêtement n'était probablement pas une réelle raison. Il lâcha un discret soupir et espéra qu'il se décidera à parler durant la journée car il n'appréciait pas du tout de le voir ainsi. Le chemin se fit donc dans un silence qui était assez pensant pour le brun mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour Ven qui était trop occupé à réfléchir (ou plutôt à se torturer l'esprit).

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison du plus âgée qui était vide et en profitèrent pour commencer à passer du bon temps au salon en débutant par les jeux vidéo. Cette activité fit alors retomber cette sorte de tension qui s'était installé. Après tout, s'était très enrichissant de jouer à la PS3.

— Une partie de Mortal Kombat ? interrogea le propriétaire des lieux.

Ven hocha la tête, prit la manette entre ses mains puis s'installa aux côtés de Vanitas. Trop concentrer à jouer, ils ne virent pas l'heure s'écouler bien que Ven avait eut envie à plusieurs reprise de se lever et balancer sa manette sur son petit copain, mécontent de n'avoir gagné aucune partie et lassé d'entendre des « Fatality » à tout bout de chant. L'adulte avait quand même remarqué qu'il était à deux doigts de ne pas se faire étrangler et fit exprès de perdre. En voyant sa victoire enfin arrivé, Ven se releva en serrant les poings et en poussant un cris de joie, heureux d'avoir enfin remporté une partie.

A cet instant, en voyant la lueur de fierté qui brillait dans le regard de son petit ami, Vanitas se dit qu'il avait bien fait de faire sembler de perdre si c'était pour voir son petit blond aussi souriant parce qu'ainsi il était vraiment adorable. Toutefois, ce bonheur s'arrêta rapidement...

— Attend, fit-il soudainement en se rasseyant. T'aurais quand même pas fait exprès de perdre ?

Et mince... Qu'est-ce-qu'il devait faire ? Dire la vérité ou continuer à mentir … ? Étant donné le façon dont Ventus le dévisageait du regard, cela signifiait qu'il était quasiment sur. Après tout, ce n'était pas bien de mentir (bien qu'il le faisait très souvent quand il était jeune).

— Et bien... Je voulais te faire plaisir.

Il avait répondu cela en tentant de se défendre et espéra qu'il se fasse ainsi pardonner. Et il avait d'ailleurs du mal à analyser ce qui pourrait éventuellement se passer. Une chose était sure, Ventus devait sûrement être très vexé. Soit il allait se faire crier dessus, ou bien il allait se prendre la manette de Ven en pleine tête ou peut-être qu'il ne se passera rien du tout. De toute façon, il pouvait y avoir des milliers de scénario, les uns plus effroyables que les autres. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils en prenant conscience d'une vérité aussi grande qu'un nez sur la figure (cette lenteur était sûrement de famille). Depuis quand était-il aussi soumis à Ven ?

— C'est une blague ? Je faisais si pitié que ça ? demanda le blond en éclatant de rire.

En revanche, il n'avait jamais imaginé un tel scénario. Il n'avait définitivement pas une imagination aussi débordante qu'il ne le pensait.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre, poursuivit le plus jeune en se grattant la nuque, tic qu'il était gêné.

Vanitas eut bien envie de répondre qu'il ne savait pas non plus comment il devait réagir mais étant trop abasourdis par la réaction de son petit ami, il resta muet. Ven observa durant quelques secondes le brun puis continua :

— Mais je pense que c'est plutôt gentil de ta part alors je te remercie. Mais j'aurai préféré remporter une vrai partie dans laquelle je me serai battu corps et âme !

Il lâcha un petit rire nerveux puis se permis de changer de jeux.

— Cette fois-ci je veux prendre ma revanche sur Smash Bros ! insista Ventus dans le but de défier une nouvelle fois le plus âgé.

— Ok ça me va.

Ils allumèrent la Wii U et démarrèrent le jeux. Ven se promit mentalement que s'il ne parvenait pas à gagner, il se donnerait comme punition des exercices de maths. De plus, il s'était déjà bien entraîné sur 3DS alors il n'aurait aucune raison d'enchaîner une série de défaites. Il se disait évidemment cela en tentant de se rassurer.

Après presque deux heures de jeux, les durs entraînements de jeux et cette horrible menace qu'il s'était faite portèrent ses fruits. Il avait remporté plusieurs victoire. Moins que Vanitas mais il avait quand même réussi à en remporté. Et puis s'il avait une Wii U chez lui, peut-être qu'il aurait un niveau aussi bon que le brun (Ven était encore jeune et innocent donc il avait le droit de rêver car malheureusement pour lui, même s'il en aurait une, il n'atteindra jamais un aussi bon niveau que l'adulte. C'était une réalité qui était difficile à accepter et qui devait mieux rester cacher).

Et tout en continuant à jouer, Vanitas jeta un bref coup d'œil au blond qui semblait épuisé (sûrement à cause de leur après-midi jeux vidéos car ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés une seule fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé. Excepté pour changer de jeux.) et lui demanda dans le but de le réveiller de son demi-sommeil -qui chutait visiblement sur la manière dont il contrôlait son personnage- :

— Tu n'as pas de Wii U chez toi ?

En entendant la voix du plus âgé, Ventus se mit à sursauter -sortant alors de ses songes- puis reprit le jeux normalement et répondit d'une petite voix :

— Non. Mes parents ne veulent pas car ils trouvent que ça à rien si Roxas et moi n'en profitons pas suffisamment.

— Profiter suffisamment ? répéta le brun en choisissant cette fois ci comme personnage Kirby car il souhaitait prendre un peu tout le monde.

— Oui parce que si on en a une, il n'y aurait que moi qui en profiterai parce que Roxas n'est pas intéressé par les jeux vidéos. Il préfère étudier ou lire ses mangas dans son coin.

— Ah je vois... C'est dommage. Bah si tu veux jouer à la Wii U tu peux toujours passer à la maison, ça dérange pas mes parents et puis ils sont habitués depuis que Xion s'est mise à te faire venir ici.

Ventus se mit à sourire et remercia son copain. Il se rendit soudainement compte que depuis qu'il était venu chez Vanitas, il ne lui avait toujours pas fait part de cet aveux qu'il tenait tant à lui dire. Il avait principalement accepté de venir le retrouver pour le lui dire mais il n'avait pas trouvé l'occasion bien qu'elle s'était souvent pointée mais il n'en avait pas profité. D'ailleurs, il l'avait toujours actuellement mais c'était plutôt un manque de courage. Un grand manque. Pourtant il suffisait simplement qu'il lui posait la question tout comme il proposait une partie de jeux. Un regard à la pendule le rassura pour lui dire qu'il avait encore le temps avant de le quitter. Et puis il était étrangement fatigué.

— Ven tu veux qu'on arrête de jouer ?

Mais le petit blond ne répondit rien car il s'était déjà assoupis sur le canapé. En le voyant ainsi, Vanitas se mit à sourire, attendris par la scène. Il éteignit la console et prit le plus jeune dans ses bras afin de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il arriva devant son lit, il posa délicatement l'adolescent sur son lit puis s'installa sur son bureau dans le but de réviser. Après tout ses examens étaient bientôt alors en attendant le réveil du plus jeune, il n'allait pas perdre du temps. Pour autant, alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur les feuilles qu'il tenait entre ses mains, son regard ne put rester bien longtemps dessus qu'il dérivait vers Ven. Il dormait paisiblement et était vraiment adorable dans cet état. Heureusement que le plus âgé arrivait à se contrôler pour ne pas sauter sur ce petit ange qui se trouvait à juste quelques mètres de lui... Il rougit en se rendant compte de ses pensées et ressaya de se concentrer sur ses révisions.

Tout en se forçant à ne pas regarder le petit blond endormis, il recommença à se demander s'il ne devait pas très rapidement mettre un terme à leur relation. Il savait qu'il devait le faire mais n'en avait pas le courage ni franchement l'envie. D'un autre côté, s'il arriverait à se contenter de leur relation actuelle, il n'y aurait pas de problème … Quoique si, il y en avait un gros. En effet, bien que cela faisait « déjà » un mois qu'ils étaient ensembles, pas grand monde était au courant. A part sa petite sœur et celle de Ven, il y avait personne et la raison était très simple. Vanitas lui-même ne souhaitait pas en parler car selon lui, cela ne serait pas une très bonne chose du côté du blond. Il n'était encore qu'au lycée et l'homosexualité n'était pas une chose qui était très bien vu, surtout envers ces certains lycéens immatures qui risqueraient très fortement de critiquer ce pauvre Ventus. Et alors, il deviendra rapidement une victime et connaissant le blond, il aurait beaucoup de mal à vivre ainsi. Vanitas ne voulait pas que cela se déroule ainsi et il ne le supporterait pas, surtout qu'il ne pourrait pas être présent pour défendre l'adolescent étant donné qu'il était à la fac.

Éventuellement, il pouvait attendre que Ven sorte du lycée et enfin envisageait une relation sérieuse mais durant ses années qui allaient s'écouler, Vanitas se doutait que le blond veuille toujours de lui. A cette pensée il grimaça puis posa son tas de feuille sur son bureau. Cela ne servait à rien, son esprit était trop occupé et il n'arriverait pas à réviser. De toute façon il avait prévu de consacrer sa journée pour son petit ami. Enfin... Quand il cessera de dormir. Un sourire naquit au niveau de ses lèvres, Ven agissait vraiment comme un gosse à faire la sieste comme ça. Il se redressa, prêt à sortir de la chambre pour penser à autre chose lorsque son précieux blondinet se réveilla.

— Vanitas ? marmonna-t-il, la voix enroué à cause du sommeil.

L'adulte vint vers lui et l'observa se redresser et papillonner des yeux de façon vraiment adorable. Il eut étrangement envie de l'enlacer mais se retint (alors qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison étant donné qu'ils étaient en couple).

— Désolé de mettre endormis …

— Ah … Euh c'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas !

Le petit blond lui sourit puis baissa soudainement son regard, les joues rougies. Encore une fois, il semblait très embarrassé et Vanitas se demandait vraiment quel était le problème. Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit que Ven prenne la parole.

— Je t'aime.

Vanitas écarquilla des yeux. C'était quand même pas ces deux petits mots qui l'embarrassaient ? Probablement pas car ce n'était pas la première fois que Ven se mettait à lui dire ce genre de chose.

— Moi aussi, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Ventus lui lança un regard que Vanitas ne put déchiffrer puis rebaissa la tête. L'adulte craqua et lui demanda :

— J'ai remarqué que ces derniers temps, il y a quelque chose qui n'allait pas … Tu peux tout me dire Ven, je suis là pour toi.

— Justement … J'ai remarqué que …

Il rougit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà puis prit son souffle et poursuivit :

— J'ai remarqué que tu ne m'avais jamais dis « Je t'aime ».

Sérieusement ? C'était vraiment ça qui le gênait depuis le début ? Il eut alors envie d'éclater de rire mais se retint pour ne pas vexer son petit ami. Il était vrai qu'il répondait toujours par des « moi aussi » ou des sourires mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela torturait autant le blond. Ce détail le rendait encore plus mignon et Vanitas le regarda, attendris. Peu importe s'il ne pouvait pas ou plutôt ne devait pas montrer leur relation en public, en particulier devant le lycée de Ven. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment leur relation allait les mener mais pour l'instant, il profitera du moment présent car c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et actuellement il avait envie de rester avec Ven car il savait qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour le plus jeune. Et pour ce qui se déroulera durant le futur, il avisera le moment venu. Après tout, ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils soient tous les deux heureux. Juste cela car c'était amplement suffisant. Vanitas serra soudainement le plus jeune dans ses bras puis lui murmura deux mots qui le fit énormément rougir. Pas de doute, Ven était adorable et rien ne changera pour l'instant.

* * *

_Fin. Je sais c'est niais xD Je tiens à préciser que j'ai fais exprès si Ven a vraiment un comportement (un peu ou beaucoup) immature. C'est "pour refléter les pensées d'un grand nombre d'adolescent parano" uwu Haha .. C'est bête mais c'était le thème de cet OS 8D Donc c'est pas l'OS dont je suis le plus fière ... Je préfère le prochain que j'écris (et qui presque achever ! :D) Bref. __Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews en me donnant votre avis, négatifs ou positifs :3_


	6. OS VI This is Halloween

**Disclaimer: **_Square Enix_

**Pairing: **_VanVen ; Zemyx (tout petit sous entendu)  
_

**Genre: **_U.A. Mystery, Friendship, Surpernatural, Drama, Romance_

**Résumé: **_Il avait toujours eut le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas mais cherchait-il réellement à savoir d'où venait le problème ou l'avait-il toujours su ? Ce fut pourtant durant cette soirée de Halloween que les réponses lui parvinrent._

**Note (1):** _Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier ma bêta lectrice pour avoir corrigé cet OS donc: Merci à toi **Nuity** :D. Ensuite, je vous conseille fortement de lire ces OS et fanfic :') (que ce soit sur Kingdom Hearts ou un autre fandom :3 )_

**Note (2):** _Sixième OS qui arrive enfin 8D Ça fais depuis le début des grandes vacances que je l'ai écris mais je l'ai lâchement laissé moisir :( Jusqu'à que je me décide il y a quelques jours de le conclure ;D Le prochain OS devrait normalement arriver à une date spéciale :)_

**Note (3):** _J'ai essayé de couper les paragraphes mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont encore trop longs... Dites moi s'ils le sont D:_

**Note (4):**_ Encore un OS pour la VanVen Queen alias CrimsonRealm ! :D Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**_This is Halloween :_**

L'odeur du brûlé lui était insupportable. Plus il la respirait et plus il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se mit à haleter et sa vue se brouilla soudainement. Par ailleurs, il ressentait une horrible douleur au niveau de l'œil gauche, elle était similaire à une sensation de brûlure et lui était vraiment affreuse. Elle lui donnait envie de hurler pour essayer d'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde sa souffrance. Pour autant il se retint et tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait en observant les environs.

La seule chose qu'il put distinguer fut les flammes qui l'entouraient, des morceaux de verre qui recouvraient le sol et les corps sans vie qui étaient effondrés par terre. Lorsqu'il commença à en prendre conscience, il sentit la panique l'envahir mais que devait-il faire ? Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à réfléchir, il sentait que son esprit se trouvait dans l'incompréhension totale et il était trop concentré à essayer de prendre son souffle entre cette fumée et cette chaleur qui le consumait. De plus, si sa mémoire était bonne, il avait appris qu'il ne devait pas aspirer la fumée mais plutôt tenter de s'enfuir. Cependant, comment était-il censé s'en sortir s'il n'y voyait quasiment rien ?

Sans plus attendre, il releva sa main dans le but de se couvrir la bouche et le nez mais s'arrêta subitement dans son geste en voyant l'état de ses mains. Elles étaient couvertes de sang. Un cri effroyable sortit d'entre ses lèvres et il se mit alors à genoux en sentant que ses jambes n'étaient plus capables de le soutenir. De loin, à travers les flammes et la fumée, il vit une lueur dorée et commença à reprendre espoir sur une éventuelle chance de sortie mais lorsqu'il la vit s'éteindre, tous ses espoirs furent anéantis et réduit à néant. Tout en tremblant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus la force de pleurer, ni celle de crier, ni même de souffrir puis tout commença à disparaître et plus rien.

3H15. C'était l'heure qu'indiquait son réveil digitale lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. En sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et son corps trembler, il comprit qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas la première fois et c'était de plus en plus fréquent. C'était sur quoi déjà ? C'était sûrement mieux qu'il ne s'en souvînt pas. Malgré la panique qu'il éprouvait, il se rallongea et tenta de se rendormir. Oublier était la meilleure chose à faire. Après tout, demain ou plutôt aujourd'hui était Halloween, alors profitons de cette journée, pensa-t-il en s'efforçant de sourire.

* * *

Le soir du 31 octobre, une grande partie des habitants de la Cité du Crépuscule fêtaient Halloween, et cela pour le plus grand bonheur des plus jeunes. Tous les soirs, alors que le ciel bleu s'assombrissait en un bleu nuit et que l'éternel coucher du soleil se décidait à vraiment disparaître pour laisser place à une lune blanche et lumineuse, on pouvait apercevoir des jeunes enfants se déguiser et parcourir presque toute la ville à la recherche de leurs précieuses friandises, toujours en répétant la même réplique « Des bonbons ou un mauvais sort ? », car cela était la coutume, mais aussi en prenant le soin de porter des costumes qui avaient pour but d'être effrayants (ce qui était d'ailleurs rarement réussi). Cependant, oublions l'échec des déguisements, car ce qui comptait aux yeux de nos jeunes enfants n'étaient pas les éloges et les félicitions pour leurs vêtements mais la possessions des sucreries, et pour les adultes (du moins, une certaine partie), c'était de leur faire plaisir. C'était ainsi que fonctionnait l'esprit de cette fête.

Alors que la quasi totalité des gosses de la ville semblaient heureux de pouvoir profiter de cette journée qui les amusait fortement, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas pour certain d'entre eux. En effet, Ventus, enfant âgé d'à peine onze ans, faisait visiblement la moue pour une quelconque raison. Il s'assit par terre, dans une rue, et croisa les bras en gonflant les joues.

— Pourquoi maman ne veut pas que j'aille visiter la petite maison abandonnée dans la forêt ?

Une brise de vent accompagna ses paroles et seul le silence donna suite à ses exclamations.

— Vanitas ! cria-t-il, visiblement vexé d'avoir été si honteusement ignoré.

— Mais qu'est-ce-que j'en sais moi ? répondit ledit Vanitas en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il y eut alors quelques minutes de silence ou aucun des deux ne parla mais après un léger temps de réflexion, le petit blond décida de briser ce gros blanc qui s'était installé en continuant à prendre la parole.

— Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

Et tout en exprimant son incompréhension face à la contrainte de sa tendre mère, il se releva, bien décider à atteindre son principal objectif qui n'était autre que les bonbons. Pour le reste, il aviserait. Tout en se redressant, il s'épousseta de l'éventuel poussière qui s'était collée à ses vêtements, vérifiant au passage que son magnifique déguisement n'avait aucun défaut. Que ce fut au niveau de la manière dont il se présentait ou les plis qui pouvaient se trouver, ou encore une hypothétique tâche qui se cacherait parmi tous ces petits détails. Parce que oui, malgré son jeune âge, Ven était un garçon très maniaque et un brin perfectionniste, ce que lui reprochait autrefois son ami Vanitas, car selon lui, il ne fallait pas en faire trop.

— Peut-être que Madame Strife trouve ça dangereux de s'aventurer seul dans une forêt. Surtout dans une manoir abandonné, précisa le moins bavard des deux. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut y rôder dedans.

— Mais je ne serai pas seul, répliqua Ven en fronçant les sourcils. Puisqu'on sera ensemble, tous les deux et pour toujours.

Vanitas ne releva pas les derniers mots de Ven, qu'il savait impossibles, et garda le silence. Il se contenta de suivre son ami comme un ange gardien le ferait avec l'être qui était sous sa protection.

Après que Ventus eut jeté un dernier regard à ses vêtements qui étaient composés d'une veste noire et blanche, d'un short noir, d'une paire de chaussures également noire, d'une paire de gants immaculés d'un blanc aussi pur que son cœur, d'une paire d'ailes représentant celle d'une chauve-souris puis d'un sorte de masque orange avec un étrange sourire machiavélique sur ses cheveux blonds et enfin des dents de vampire (mes plus plates excuses pour cette piètre description qui était censée représenter les vêtements de Sora à Halloween Town…), il se mit en marche. Néanmoins, il vérifia également que son cache-œil fût correctement mis, bien qu'il ne fit pas partie du déguisement.

— Tu viens Vanitas ?

Le brun se releva à son tour et vint silencieusement vers son ami. Ils marchèrent tous les deux dans leur quartier, ne faisant pas vraiment attention aux autres enfants qui étaient présents, pas très loin. Ils se focalisaient seulement sur la quête de leurs douceurs qui les attendaient réparties un peu partout dans la ville. Ven se sentit sourire en imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Sûrement une montagne de bonbons, surtout s'ils rassemblaient tous les deux ce qu'ils auraient récolté pensa-t-il. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua le regard plus qu'insistant que lui lançait son meilleur ami.

— Qu'est-ce-qui y a Vanitas ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

— Non... Je me disais juste que tu devrais arrêter d'essayer de tout faire parfaitement. En plus, tu es même devenu maniaque de la propreté… Tu vas devenir encore…

— Stop, coupa-t-il en baissant le regard.

Tout en continuant d'observer le sol afin d'éviter les orbes dorés de son ami qui ne cessaient de le hanter, il tenta de trouver un point intéressant et ce fut finalement ce morceau de chewing-gum collé au sol et manifestement ancien qui lui permit de reprendre contenance. Il releva la tête en souriant et tout en se frottant les mains, tic qu'il avait depuis quelque peu , il déclara :

— Ne me parle plus de ça. Et puis... j'aimerai profiter de cette journée en ayant plein de bonbons !

Vanitas hocha la tête et continua sa marche, suivi de près par le blondinet. Ils se dirigèrent sans vraiment s'en rendre compte vers une demeure totalement classique, excepté un certain détail qui était la décoration et qui montrait ainsi l'effort dont avait fait le propriétaire de la maison, contrairement à son voisinage qui n'en avait pas fait un seule. Ce fut donc en apercevant les citrouilles illuminés par des bougies qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, les fausses toiles d'araignées et les petites chauves-souris que Ventus se précipita devant. Une lueur d'admiration brillait dans son regard céruléen. Il se tourna alors vers son camarade :

— Allons sonner ici, proposa-t-il fièrement.

— Si tu veux.

— C'est une vieille dame qui se trouve ici et elle nous donnera sans doute pleins de bonbon !

Vanitas se demanda alors comment son ami pouvait connaître les personnes qui y vivaient mais il se contenta de le suivre sans rien dire. Après tout, Ven avait toujours été très sociable ou plutôt, autrefois, Ven était très sociable. En effet, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il avait pour habitude d'aborder un peu n'importe quels habitants de la ville, ce dont ses parents le réprimaient très souvent. De son côté, Ventus appuya sur la sonnette et patienta. Au bout de quelques secondes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit sur -comme l'avait prévu le jeune enfant- une vieille dame aux cheveux gris attachés en chignon et tenant entre ses mains un petit panier en osier. Sans même laisser le temps à Ven de parler, elle le complimenta au sujet de son joli costume puis lui tendit une poignée de friandise.

— Merci Madame ! Mais vous avez oublié d'en donner à mon ami.

Elle le dévisagea quelques instants du regard puis sourit tendrement.

— Tiens, vous partagerez, fit-elle en lui offrant une nouvelle poignée de bonbons.

— Merci.

Ven salua la vieille dame puis fit demi-tour. Il vérifia que Vanitas était toujours à ses côtés et lui demanda :

— Tu veux les garder ? Ou je garde tous et on se les partage après ?

— De quoi ?

— Ben les bonbons ?

— Non. Garde tous mais aussi pour les manger.

A l'entente de la réponse de son ami, Ven écarquilla des yeux puis fit une nouvelle fois la tête.

— Mais pourquoi ? D'habitude tu en prends tout le temps et même qu'avant, t'arrêtais pas de m'en voler.

— Justement, s'expliqua le brun. Je te les laisse tous pour me faire pardonner de t'en avoir volé à l'époque.

— C'est pas vraiment ton genre d'être aussi gentil, fit le blond en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

— Avec toi si. Et puis on est meilleurs amis !

— Mouais … Laisse moi quand même le bénéfice du doute.

Vanitas lui sourit tristement puis l'invita du regard à le rejoindre.

— Me fais pas cette tête Vani' !

Soudain, sans même pouvoir écouter la réponse de son meilleur ami, il sentit une petite tornade foncer sur lui. La tornade en question fut en effet un certain garçon aux cheveux aussi improbable que Vanitas mais d'une couleur châtaine et aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Ven. Il s'appelait Sora et était toujours de nature aussi joyeuse qu'enjouée.

— Bonjour Ven ! commença-t-il, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. T'as vu on a le même costume ! C'est génial non ?

Ven le détailla du regard et tout en gardant son sourire, il hocha frénétiquement la tête. Sans vraiment avoir de raison précise, il était fier de porter le même déguisement que celui de Sora. Cela lui enlevait peut-être l'impression d'être unique mais ce n'était pas comme si cela lui dérangeait. Sora était un très bon ami alors il en était ravi. Il se retira doucement de leur étreinte en se reculant puis salua Riku et Kairi qui se trouvaient près d'eux.

— Très joli ton costume de sorcière Kairi !

— Merci Ven !

Il baissa tristement la tête en la voyant. Cette dernière avait beau être très mignonne vêtu de son déguisement, elle avait tout de même la peau extrêmement pale et ne semblait absolument pas d'humeur à sortir. C'était sûrement l'idée de Sora s'ils étaient sortis tous les trois. Sora et Riku n'avaient pas de problème mais malheureusement Kairi se trouvait en béquille à cause de sa jambe qui était cassée; elle semblait également traumatisée par cet accident. Ventus se mit à déglutir, il rejeta la tête vers Riku et lança :

— Le tien aussi Riku mais … tu es déguisé en quoi ?

L'argenté se raidit à l'entente de la question tout en évitant le regard de sa meilleure amie, Kairi, qui semblait lui dire « Je t'avais dis de ne pas mettre ce ridicule costume. Maintenant personne ne te reconnaît. » puis il passa nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure grise.

— Hm... Disons que c'est plutôt un cosplay, fit-il d'une petite voix.

— Un cosplay ? répéta Ven. C'est quoi ?

Il avait demandé cela en toute innocence car malgré son âge, il ne connaissait malheureusement pas ce vocabulaire. Pas qu'il fut inculte, mais à cet instant là, Riku s'était dit qu'il ne voulait plus le connaître pour son manque de culture, et avait même envie de couper le pont avec ce pauvre Ven. Cependant, il finit tout de même par s'expliquer.

— Un sorte de déguisement qui est censé représenter un personnage.

— Ah. Quel personnage ?

— Neo Riku dans Kingdom Hearts Chain Of Memories.

Puis il s'empressa d'ajouter d'une voix sûre :

— Tu connais pas.

— C'est vrai que je ne connais pas ! Comment tu sais ? demanda le plus petit des deux, surpris par la rapidité des paroles de son interlocuteur.

Riku se retint de dire « Parce que tu es un inculte » et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

De son côté, Sora s'était rapproché des deux jeunes enfants qui discutaient pour demander au blond :

— Et toi Ven ? Toi aussi tu fais un cosplay ?

— Non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Ben t'as mis un cache-oeil comme Ciel dans Black Butler ou peut-être que tu l'as mis pour avoir le même surnom que Kaneki dans Tokyo Ghoul ?

— Non pas du tout. Et en plus, je ne connais pas... Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu me parles.

— Tu es inéluctablement un inculte, déclara Sora d'une voix peiné. Mais bon... Ça va mieux ton œil ?

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, et serra nerveusement les poings en poursuivant :

— Je suis bête, tu as sûrement mis ce cache-oeil pour cacher les bandages qui couvrent ton œil gauche.

Ven baissa une nouvelle fois la tête, souhaitant éviter le regard du trio qui venait de s'incruster et souffla :

— Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

— Désolé, s'excusa Sora. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul, on est là pour toi. En plus, Kairi vit la même galère que toi alors on est là pour te soutenir. En tout cas, si tu es seul, tu peux venir avec nous !

— Merci c'est gentil mais pour l'instant je suis bien. Je vais vous laisser à la prochaine.

Tout en expliquant son départ, Ven s'écarta du groupe, leur faisant alors dos; puis il fit poliment un dernier signe de main avant de définitivement les quitter. Il affectionnait grandement Sora, Riku et Kairi mais pour une raison qui lui était obscure, il ne souhaitait pas rester avec eux. C'était comme s'il avait l'impression qu'il allait le regretter s'il se décidait de passer encore quelques minutes de plus. Ou peut-être étais-ce son imagination mais il se sentait incapable de faire face à cela et préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

On pourrait alors dire qu'il prenait lâchement la fuite mais il était après tout d'un trop jeune pour pouvoir se remettre en question sur un tel acte. De plus, il avait bien envie de répliquer -mentalement- qu'il ne prenait pas la fuite mais qu'il tenait tout simplement à rester seul... ce qui était assez suspect dans son cas étant donné qu'il était au contraire très sociable et recherchait toujours la compagnie de ses amis.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours trouvé qu'être en présence de beaucoup d'amis l'aidait à maintenir sa bonne humeur et qu'il était toujours mieux d'être entouré d'un large cercle d'amis afin de pouvoir compter sur un grand nombre de personnes. Ainsi, il avait moins de chance « de se faire oublier » car il avait choisi de faire comme Lea à ce niveau là. Mais depuis peu, il avait cessé d'agir et penser ainsi. C'était comme ci il avait complètement supprimé ces phrases et cette façon de comporter, comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé et n'existerait jamais. Il posa soudainement sa main sur son cache-œil et plongea son regard loin dans l'horizon. Sentant alors son cœur se serrer et cette étrange sensation l'entourer de tout son être, il se mit à trembler sans aucune raison.

— Ven, appela une voix qu'il ne connaissait que parfaitement.

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers Vanitas et attendit qu'il poursuivit. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui mais laissa tout de même une distance suffisante pour ne pas paraître suspect et parla :

— Ne te prends pas la tête et profite de cette journée.

La façon dont il avait dit cela ressemblait plus à un conseil qu'un ordre. Le blondinet lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Non, il n'avait pas besoin d'être en compagnie de plein de personnes, un seul et vrai meilleur ami lui suffisait. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il avait changé. Et qu'est-ce-qui l'avait poussé à en prendre conscience, quel fut l'élément perturbateur qu'il l'avait contraint à comprendre ? En toute honnêteté, il ne s'en souvenait plus et il ne voulait pas s'en remémorer. Ce qui comptait pour lui était de savoir qu'il possédait une personne aussi formidable que Vanitas et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était pouvoir rester avec lui et que rien ne changeât. Jamais. Mais il savait qu'un jour où l'autre tout allait basculer et ce moment là, Ven le redoutait énormément, et il ferait tout pour l'éloigner le plus possible de lui et de Vanitas. De plus, il n'était pas question qu'il se prît la tête un tel jour. Comme tout enfant qui se respectât, il devait profiter de ce 31 octobre.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il se décida de continuer sa marche en compagnie de son meilleur ami tout en tentant d'engager la conversation. Toutefois, Vanitas ne répondait que par des réponses brèves ou restait parfois muet, ce dernier ne semblait visiblement pas très bavard. Le petit blond fut alors contraint de parler seul, mais il savait que son ami l'écoutait, alors cela lui suffisait. Les deux enfants finirent par arriver devant une grande demeure qui était au passage plus similaire à un manoir qu'une maison: elle ne possédait pas un seul décor dans le thème de Halloween mais l'ambiance dans laquelle elle se trouvait la rendait assez sinistre, en particulier le grillage noir et l'immense portail qui se trouvait juste devant. Cela lui donnait d'ailleurs un aspect imposant et effrayant. Pour autant, Ven garda son grand sourire au visage et appuya sur la sonnette. Ils attendirent durant quelques minutes jusqu'à qu'un homme aux longs cheveux blond platine et vêtu d'une blouse blanche parvint jusqu'à eux en leur lançant un regard supérieur.

— C'est pour quoi ? fit-il sèchement.

— Bonjour monsieur Even ! commença Ven d'une voix enjouée. Des bonbons ou un mauvais sort ?

— Je n'ai pas de bonbon. Et comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Le dit Even lui lança un regard encore plus froid et méfiant qu'au départ. Sur le coup, Vanitas pensait que Ven connaissait quasiment le nom de tout les habitants de la ville mais en entendant sa réponse, un petit sourire se forma. C'était évident après tout.

— C'est écrit sur la boîte aux lettres.

Soudain, un jeune homme également vêtu d'une blouse blanche et possédant une coiffure ressemblant à celle d'un emo arriva. Dans ses mains se trouvaient un sachet de bonbons qui attira directement l'attention du petit blond et également celui du grand blond.

— Ienzo ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? lui reprocha le plus âgé. Je pensais que tu étais allé voir Myde. Et c'est quoi ce paquet ? Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit qu'il était interdit de se goinfrer dans mon labo.

— Je viens tout juste d'arriver, s'expliqua-t-il calmement. Et Myde m'a donné ce paquet de bonbon car c'est « Halloween » sinon je ne mange pas de bonbons. Mais j'ai accepté parce que…

Il baissa le tête en rougissant et en bredouillant un quasi inaudible « parce que c'est lui ... ».

— Ok bah donne ce paquet de bonbons à ce gosse.

— Et pour mon ami aussi ! répliqua Ven.

Les deux plus âgés arquèrent un sourcil mais ne firent pas attention à la remarque du blondinet et se contentèrent de lui tendre son fameux paquet de bonbons puis de partir sans même un au revoir. Ven fit alors un signe de main, bien qu'ils ne puissent probablement pas le voir étant donné qu'ils étaient de dos, et partit à son tour en s'asseyant une nouvelle fois sur le trottoir.

— J'en ai marre ! soupira-t-il.

Il observa Vanitas en essayant de voir s'il allait commencer à parler mais il ne fit absolument rien. Cependant en voyant la façon dont le blond le regardait avec instance, il finit par s'asseoir à son tour et le questionna par le biais d'un regard.

— J'en ai marre que personne ne te donne de bonbon à toi.

— Ce n'est pas très grave, je n'en veux pas.

— Peut-être mais on dirait que tout le monde est aveugle !

Vanitas ne répondit rien puis sembla se plonger dans ses pensées tout en observant calmement le ciel qui était presque noir. En le voyant ainsi, Ven sentit son cœur se serrer. Vanitas n'était pas comme d'habitude, il était trop calme, trop silencieux, et pas assez joueur et moqueur. Même dans sa façon de parler, il s'exprimait de manière trop calme et d'une voix monocorde. Il était étrangement différent...

—Vanitas ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme d'habitude ?

Le brun tourna lentement la tête vers son meilleur ami puis lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Lorsque les yeux céruléen du blondinet croisèrent les yeux dorés de son interlocuteur, il comprit qu'il ne devait pas lui en demander plus. Un pincement au niveau de son cœur se fit alors ressentir. Il baissa la tête en fermant les yeux, ne souhaitant plus observer son ami, c'était bien trop douloureux. Il s'efforça à oublier ses craintes et à sourire.

— Je pense que les gens ne font pas attention à moi car je ne suis pas déguisé.

Ventus se redressa en éclatant de rire.

— Tu as raison ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu es têtu ! Je t'avais dis de te déguiser et puis … Je te vois bien en vampire. Sincèrement.

Vanitas se releva à son tour et ancra son regard ambré dans celui du blondinet. Une petite lueur de satisfaction brilla dans ses pupilles puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement, formant un début de sourire.

— Une prochaine fois peut-être, fit-il.

— J'ai hâte alors ! Tu garderas les bonbons cette fois ?

— Oui Ven, je les garderai.

— Dans ce cas là, on va sûrement encore plus s'amuser à la prochaine fête de Halloween !

— Sûrement oui.

— Bon je pense qu'on a suffisamment de bonbons comme ça ! On va au manoir qui se trouve dans la forêt ?

Le plus silencieux dès deux lui lança un regard interdit puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Il me semble que ta mère ne veuille pas que tu y ailles.

— Elle ne veut pas car selon elle s'est dangereux mais il n'y a pas de danger puisque je suis avec toi. Alors on y va !

Et Ven s'avança, gardant son air éternellement enjoué au visage. Son ami n'avait plus d'autre choix que de le suivre; il se promit de le surveiller du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Soudain, Ven tendit sa main jusqu'à celle de Vanitas mais ce dernier se recula subitement.

— Je… commença-t-il en détournant son regard doré. Il y a des personnes qui serait susceptible de nous voir alors...

Ven hocha la tête en signe d'approbation puis tous deux prirent la direction du « manoir abandonné ». Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il s'était senti blessé par ce rejet; pour autant il ne dit rien et fit mine de bien se porter. Dans la forêt, ils purent entendre d'étranges bruits qui n'étaient pas très rassurant. Ils étaient quasiment dans le noir et Vanitas se sentit alors angoissé vis à vis de la mère du blondinet qui devait sûrement être inquiète en constatant le temps que prenait son fils pour retourner chez lui. Il eut très envie de faire demi-tour mais en voyant le regard déterminé de son meilleur ami, il lâcha l'affaire et se dit qu'il se contenterait de le protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Toutefois, ces bruits commençaient à être de plus en plus suspect et bien que ce fut probablement le craquement des branches ou quelque chose comme cela, il ne fut pas rassuré.

Tout en soupirant, Vanitas plissa les yeux en tentant de voir le manoir qui n'était visiblement plus très loin. Pas facile d'être sûr lorsqu'on était entouré de tous ses arbres identiques qui commençaient à perdre leur feuillage à cause de la saison, et puis, plus il s'enfonçait dans cette forêt et plus il avait l'impression d'être observé. Aucun de deux ne parla et seul le bruit de leurs pas ou ceux que produisaient la forêt se fit entendre. Le brun fit alors dérivé son regard en direction de son ami et en voyant cette lueur de détermination dans ses yeux, cela lui redonna courage. Il ne devait pas se montrer effrayer mais au contraire courageux pour protéger Ventus. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs ravi en constatant que le portail était ouvert, les laissant alors s'introduire comme il le souhaitait. En entrant, il sentit un étrange sentiment étreindre son cœur. Peut-être le signe qu'ils devaient faire demi-tour.

— Pourquoi tu tiens à venir ici ? demanda Vanitas.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment…

En y réfléchissant il ne le savait pas du tout. Ven se mit alors à grimacer en s'en rendant compte. C'était vrai qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pour quelle raison il souhaitait être présent dans ce manoir. Plus ils s'aventuraient dedans et plus il constatait à quel point il n'était pas net et pas du tout rassurant. Toutes ces toiles d'araignées qui grouillaient, ou ces étranges rideaux blancs qui se secouaient sans aucune raison... A croire qu'un esprit était bien dedans et l'appelait à sa rencontre. Le petit blond en frissonna et hésita à prendre la fuite en courant. Il ouvrit soudainement une porte qui le menait à une sorte de bibliothèque toute poussiéreuse. La lumière que produisait la lampe se mit alors à scintiller, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus angoissante. Aucun dès deux n'osa parler, trop absorbés dans leurs pensées. Toutefois, Vanitas finit par briser le silence en proposant :

— On peut partir maintenant non ?

— Oui, oui… Enfin, laisse moi visiter les dernières pièces qui s'y trouvent, insista Ven en montrant d'autres portes du doigt.

Après avoir fait le tour d'un grand nombre de pièces, Ventus prit l'initiative d'ouvrir cette dernière porte qui l'attirait encore plus que les précédentes et il put alors sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer en rentrant dans cette étrange pièce qui était d'une blancheur immaculée. C'était étrange mais il regretta de l'avoir ouverte tout comme il regrettait amèrement d'être rentrer dans ce maudit manoir. La couleur était trop perçante, il y avait bien trop de blanc pour que cela fût normal et il y en avait vraiment partout. Tous les murs, le plafond et le sol en étaient teintés, tout comme les meubles, et cela ressemblait à un horrible et macabre paradis, a la fois tentant et repoussant. Il y avait d'ailleurs un grand nombre de dessins accrochés au mur qui étaient les seules touches de couleur dans cette salle. Néanmoins, ce qui attira son attention fut la grande table qui se trouvait au centre et surtout la jeune fille qui y était assise. Sur le coup, elle lui avait fait peur, mais elle semblait inoffensive ce qui le rassura grandement.

— Bonsoir Vanitas, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Ce dernier se raidit à l'entente de son prénom. Oh non... Pas maintenant.

Elle se releva de sa chaise blanche puis s'approcha d'eux en souriant. En la voyant de si près, Ven se dit qu'elle était très jolie. Malgré son teint blême, elle possédait de joli yeux bleus et une belle chevelure blonde. Quelques mèches retombait sur son épaule gauche et son corps semblait lui donner l'aspect d'une jeune fille fragile et frêle. Vêtue de sa robe blanche, elle ressemblait à un ange sorti de nulle part et paraissait tout douce.

— Il est temps maintenant, poursuivit-elle.

— Qui es-tu et de quoi parles-tu ? interrogea Ventus qui venait de sortir de sa contemplation, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Elle posa sa main sur le cache-œil du blond et lui lança un triste sourire.

— L'accident, continua-t-elle en prenant le soin de bien articuler sur ce mot.

A cet instant, Ventus sentit son cœur manquer un battement et la peur l'envahir. Il posa sa main sur son cache-œil et se sentit trembler. De quoi parlait-elle ? Il n'y avait pas d'accident et tout allait, comme tout irait toujours très bien. _Et surtout, rien ne changera_, songea-t-il, peu convaincu par ses propres paroles.

— Regarde les choses en face et ne te mens pas à toi même. Tu l'as vu Kairi aujourd'hui, tu l'as vu avec ses béquilles et surtout tu la vois tout les jours, ta blessure à l'œil. Ça ne t'arrive pas de te demander d'où elle vient ? Ou peut-être que tu ne veux tout simplement pas le savoir. De plus, Vanitas lui même est la preuve que tout est réel. Seulement, c'est toi qui n'ose pas regarder la vérité en face.

Elle se tourna vers Vanitas et le réprimanda en gardant toutefois une voix toujours aussi douce.

— Et toi Vanitas, je me doute que cela est difficile mais tu ne dois pas lui mentir. Plus tu le laisses croire ce tissu de mensonge et plus la douleur sera grande. Il est désormais temps que tu viennes.

— Je sais Naminé mais …

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'état dans lequel Ven se trouvait. Ce dernier avait désormais le teint livide et tremblait de tous ses membres. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Vanitas, ses magnifiques yeux bleus devinrent humides et ses joues furent alors inondées de larmes. Il fut très peiné de le voir dans un tel état. Comme disait Naminé, plus on attendait et plus la douleur était forte. La chute avait dû sûrement être très douloureuse.

— Je sais Naminé, répéta le brun. Mais Ven a encore besoin de moi et ...

— Vanitas, le coupa-t-il. Dis moi que c'est faux… L'accident du bus, tout ça… Ça n'a jamais été réel.

Et plus il tenta d'oublier ce qui s'imposait à lui et plus les flashs lui revinrent en mémoire. La sortie scolaire, l'accident durant le voyage, les flammes, les morceaux de verre, les corps effondrés par terre, l'horrible douleur qui vrillait son œil, les rares rescapés tels que Kairi et lui même, la lueur doré du regard de Vanitas qui s'était ensuite éteinte. Tout lui revint parfaitement en mémoire. Ce n'était plus un pincement qu'il ressentait mais plutôt l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Ses sanglots bloquèrent sa respiration et à cet instant, il eut très envie de cesser d'exister pour ne plus jamais éprouver ce genre de douleur. Il tendit sa main, tentant d'effleurer son meilleur ami mais sentit ses espoirs s'anéantirent en ne touchant que du vide.

Non, il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Il préférait vivre heureux dans ce mensonge en compagnie de Vanitas. Il voulait le croire vivant tout comme tous ses autres camarades, il voulait croire que ce voyage scolaire s'était bien déroulé et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de problème, il voulait croire qu'il ne faisait que des simples cauchemars et non pas que cela fut un jour réel, il voulait continuer à croire en tout ceci. C'était ainsi qu'il voulait vivre, sans qu'on lui brisât ses illusions, il voulait rester bercer dans ce rêve et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas c'était ouvrir les yeux et voir la vérité qui était depuis toujours présente. Il avait peur d'elle et maintenant face à elle, il se rendait compte qu'il était loin d'avoir les capacités pour l'affronter.

— J'ai besoin de toi, marmonna-t-il en serrant les dents.

Naminé lui lança un regard peiné puis s'avança vers lui en posant sa main sur son épaule mais il ne sentit que du vide.

— Essaye de faire ton deuil Ven. Tu dois laisser Vanitas partir. C'est la personne la plus importante à tes yeux ? Alors fais cela pour lui. Tu en es capable.

En entendant ce que la jeune fille venait lui de dire, il écarquilla des yeux. Étais-ce une épreuve surmontable à cet âge là ? Il était encore jeune et il avait besoin de Vanitas. Il le savait qu'un jour ou l'autre ils seraient contraints d'être séparés mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que cela arriverait aussi rapidement. Cela était difficile de vivre en perdant une personne aussi importante ou peut-être même la plus importante qu'il ait pu rencontrer dans sa vie. Ses sanglots redoublèrent mais il s'arrêta en entendant une voix l'appeler.

— Ven, fit le défunt en souriant tristement. Merci d'avoir existé. Tu as été ma plus belle rencontre.

Puis il s'avança vers le blondinet et le prit dans ses bras. Ventus resta muet mais continua à pleurer en sentant le vide qui l'entourait. Qu'est-ce-qu'il aurait aimé ressentir la chaleur des étreintes de son meilleur ami, pouvoir respirer son odeur rien qu'une dernière fois plutôt que d'avoir le souvenir de la fumée qui étouffait ses poumons. A chaque fois qu'il songerait à lui, il serait désormais obligé de repenser à cet horrible accident. Voilà à quoi s'assimilait le dernier souvenir de son meilleur ami : à un accident de bus, à une odeur étouffante de fumée, à son regard doré qui s'éteignait. Tout cela se transformait en un douloureux souvenir.

— N'oublie pas, continua le brun en posant son doigt à l'endroit où se situait le cœur du blond. Tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble restera gravé dans ta mémoire. Ton tour viendra et on se reverra à nouveau mais ne force jamais le destin. A bientôt Ventus.

Oui ils avaient vécu pleins de choses ensembles et ce sera à ses autres souvenirs, les uns plus joyeux que les autres qu'il songera lorsqu'il pensera à Vanitas. Ses larmes continuèrent à couler et il se força à sourire. Il fallait que Vanitas partît rassuré et non inquiet, voilà la raison pour laquelle Ventus se força à sourire. Après tout, il avait toujours l'habitude de sourire, même faussement.

Soudain, le fantôme glissa sa main dans la chevelure blonde de Ven, l'interrompant dans ses pensées puis caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Il ne put pas ressentir cette main qui le touchait mais il vit ses mèches se secouer aux rythmes des caresses de Vanitas. Ce dernier se recula tristement, Naminé à ses côtés puis avant de disparaître il chuchota deux petits mots quasiment inaudibles mais Ven parvint à les lire sur les lèvres du mort. Puis lorsqu'il prit conscience de la signification de ces doux mots il pleura à chaudes larmes.

— Moi aussi ! s'écria-t-il.

Mais Vanitas ne put malheureusement entendre les derniers mots qui lui étaient adressés car il disparut en compagnie de la jolie blonde, un triste sourire accroché aux lèvres, laissant une personne très chère à son cœur derrière lui.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews en me donnant votre avis, négatifs ou positifs :3_


	7. OS VII Au fil des étoiles

**Disclaimer:** _Square Enix_

**Pairing**: _VanVen_

**Genre:** _U.A. romance, angst_

**Résumé:**_ Un samedi soir, Vanitas se décide d'admirer les étoiles comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec Ventus. Il repense à leurs anciens souvenirs et à tous ceux qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Ils sont peut-être séparés mais un jour, il se reverront parce qu'il en est persuadé et que les étoiles sont avec lui. _

**Note (1):** _Un OS pour l'anniversaire de **CrimsonRealm** donc joyeux anniversaire ! :D_

**Note (2):** _Un grand merci à **Nuity** qui a corrigé cet OS ! :D _

**Note (3):** _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**_Au fil des étoiles :_**

Le jour où Ventus avait été contraint de partir était un samedi. C'était une journée que Vanitas n'avait jamais pu oublier, car elle était restée à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Il n'y avait pas un seul jour où il n'y songeait pas, car il se souvenait de tout parfaitement, et cela jusqu'aux moindres détails. Ce jour là, il faisait nuit, le ciel était d'un bleu marine profond et parsemé par des milliers d'étoiles. C'était vraiment une jolie journée, une belle soirée, une magnifique nuit, du moins, c'était ce qui semblait paraître, car derrière son aspect, elle cachait de lourds secrets.

En son honneur, Vanitas avait décidé de revenir à cet endroit qui était si précieux pour le blond. Un endroit dans lequel ils avaient partagé leurs pensées et leurs plus grands secrets. Après un an de quasi-absence, il avait décidé de faire son retour et il eut la belle surprise de se rendre compte que rien n'avait changé depuis qu'ils s'était séparés. Quelle coïncidence, songea-t-il. La nuit était exactement la même, ce qui le mit légèrement mal à l'aise.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres quand il se rappela de Ven : son ex petit-ami. C'était un jeune homme particulièrement petit, il avait une peau blanche, de beaux yeux bleus et une chevelure blonde qui défiait les lois de la gravité. Il n'avait même pas besoin de mettre du gel ou de faire quoique ce soit pour avoir cette coiffure qui lui avait été offerte depuis sa naissance. Il avait des cheveux qui étaient naturellement en pétard, et cela, même à son réveil.

C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose qui intriguait énormément Vanitas. Ce dernier n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi les cheveux de son petit ami étaient ainsi; et comment pouvaient-ils défier les lois de la physique avec une telle facilité ? Les cheveux de Ventus devinrent alors depuis ce jour un grand mystère qui ne fut encore jamais résolu dans toute l'histoire. Le brun n'arrivait franchement pas à comprendre ni même à émettre à une hypothèse qui serait cohérente. Il avait d'ailleurs longuement réfléchi à la question, quand il dormait en compagnie de sa moitié, quand il le voyait à son réveil, quand il le voyait sortir de la douche (ou pendant).

Depuis ce mystère non élucidé, Vanitas voulut également avoir des cheveux aussi improbables que ceux du blond, alors il s'était mis à mettre énormément de gel pour réussir à obtenir un résultat convenable qui se résumait par des mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient d'un peu n'importe où. Après de longues heures d'entraînement et d'acharnement, il réussit.

Cependant, il était obligé de mettre une grande quantité de gel; à chaque usage, il en consommait beaucoup. Sans, il avait les cheveux tout raplapla, comme aurait dit Ven. Un rire grave et amer s'échappa des lèvres du brun lorsqu'il parvint à se remémorer cette scène. Il n'oublierait jamais comment Ven s'amusait à tripoter ses cheveux ou même à lui faire des coiffures plus ou moins spéciales.

Il disait qu'il l'aimait malgré sa coupe, elle pouvait très bien être au bol ou en pétard qu'il l'aimerait toujours autant. Et Vanitas répliquait que c'était niais et qu'il ne voulait plus l'entendre dire ce genre de niaiserie pour filles. Puis un autre jour, Ven lui avait dit que depuis qu'il se mettait du gel, quand il l'enlevait pour reprendre sa coiffure naturelle, le changement était grand et déstabilisant. Il disait qu'il avait l'impression que sa coupe en gel faisait dix centimètres de hauteur et qu'il semblait plus grand ainsi. Il prenait parfois le soin d'ajouter que c'était une coupe ridicule afin de bien irriter le brun. C'était durant ces moments là qu'il se disait que Ven était vraiment un imbécile quand il s'y mettait. Ses cheveux ne faisaient pas dix centimètres de hauteur avec du gel, mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Ven; car il savait que le blondinet ne disait cela que pour s'amuser, car il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à le malmener.

Puis, il y a avait un autre souvenir qui arrivait toujours à réchauffer le cœur de Vanitas lorsqu'il se le remémorait. C'était quelques jours après que Ven lui eût avoué ses sentiments. Ils avaient passé la soirée à jouer aux jeux vidéos puis aux alentours de 23 heures, le blond avait mollement posé sa manette alors que la partie était toujours en cours et s'était étiré contre le canapé en répliquant qu'il voulait cesser. Vanitas s'était alors soumis aux demandes du blond et avait cessé leur partie de jeux (qui était en cours). Il avait d'ailleurs émit l'hypothèse comme quoi Ven avait probablement voulu cesser car il était à deux doigts de la défaite mais Vanitas n'avait pas fait un seul commentaire car il ne voulut pas énerver le blond. En effet, malgré son air plus qu'angélique, Ventus était un vrai démon. Et Vanitas avait parfois l'impression d'être une victime. Ce qu'il n'était pas, tenta-t-il de se rassurer mentalement.

Ensuite, Ventus avait expliqué son envie de voir les étoiles car « la nuit lui semblait belle » disait-il. Le brun lui avait alors proposé de sortir pour aller les voir étant donné qu'il souhaitait faire plaisir à son petit ami, et surtout, pour ne pas le contrarier. Ventus avait alors hoché la tête puis il avait lancé un regard de chien battu à Vanitas et sur le coup, ce dernier ne comprit pas pour quelle raison il avait fait une telle tête. Ni même la signification.

— Qu'est-ce-que t'as ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

— Ventus avait alors croisé les bras et avait ordonné :

— Je suis fatigué. Porte moi.

Vanitas s'était alors mis à rétorquer pour montrer qu'il savait se défendre et qu'il pouvait avoir des arguments crédibles. Également pour montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi soumis qu'il pouvait le paraître lorsqu'il était aux côtés du blond. Malgré tout, il finit par céder aux caprices de son petit ami, mais il s'était vengé en le portant comme « un sac à patates », ce qui n'avait pas plu à Ven, mais lorsqu'ils furent à leur point d'arrivée, Ventus cessa de faire la tête et un magnifique sourire se dessina au niveau de ses lèvres. Ses yeux céruléens semblaient briller et il exprima très clairement sa joie pour la contemplation des astres célestes. Il disait qu'il trouvait cela tellement beau.

Pourtant, Vanitas n'éprouvait au départ aucun plaisir à regarder les étoiles. Il trouvait cela trop romantique, trop niais et une perte de temps. Il n'y avait franchement rien d'exceptionnel à regarder le ciel dans son jardin, assis par terre sur l'herbe. C'était même ennuyant. Tandis que Ven gardait son regard plongé en direction du ciel, assis, les genoux ramenés contre son corps, un grand sourire niais au visage, Vanitas, lui, observait le sol.

Il glissait ses doigts entre les brindilles d'herbe et s'amusait à les arracher en réfléchissant à l'entretien de sa pelouse. L'herbe verte était finement coupée par la superbe tondeuse à gazon qu'il s'était récemment achetée.A vue d'œil, elle lui semblait humide et un peu fraîche. Et puis, il y avait quelques fleurs sauvages qui poussaient dessus. Il continua à balader son regard en direction des fleurs de son jardin, se disant qu'il devrait penser à les arroser plus régulièrement, car certaines avaient perdu toute leur couleur et fanaient à vue d'œil. Ou peut-être devait-il mettre de l'engrais.

En bref, il n'était absolument pas concentré sur l'activité que faisait son copain et préférait secrètement songer à son jardin. Toutefois, malgré le peu d'intérêt qu'éprouvait Vanitas à l'égard de la nouvelle passion de Ven, il faisait tout de même l'effort de rester à ses côtés durant ces moments là. Son esprit avait beau être ailleurs, il ne refuserait jamais de passer du temps avec Ventus.

Rien que le fait de savoir que cela rendait Ven heureux, Vanitas en était satisfait. Après tout, il aimait partager des moments rien que tous les deux dans le silence. Personne ne disait jamais un seul mot mais ce n'était pas ce genre de silence pesant et embarrassant, celui-ci était paisible et très agréable. Parfois ils discutaient mais cela était plutôt rare. De plus, Vanitas ne se sentait jamais obliger d'engager la conversation, il profitait simplement de la présence de Ven.

Au fil des jours, regarder les étoiles devint une activité de leur quotidien et bien que cela ennuyait Vanitas, il fut de plus en plus impatient d'être le soir afin de pouvoir passer ces moments là avec son petit ami. C'était bête et contradictoire mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il ressentait. Arrivé au moment fatidique, il s'ennuyait, mais son ennui se transformait en de grandes réflexions. Il se mettait à réfléchir sur tout et rien. Ce qu'il devait faire le lendemain, ce qui s'était déroulé la veille, son avenir avec Ven, les phrases parfois blessantes qu'il sortait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses regrets, ce qui ce serait passé s'il avait fait une telle chose et non l'inverse, sa famille, son homosexualité, le calme qui était vraiment agréable, les jeux vidéos ou les mangas qu'il devait s'acheter, les anniversaires, les fêtes etc. Ses pensées s'égaraient sur un peu n'importe quoi ou à l'inverse, il ne songeait parfois à rien.

Il faisait le vide dans sa tête et observait un point invisible sur le sol ou lançait des brefs regards en direction de Ven parce que la nuit, avec les reflets de la lune, Ven était très beau. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais c'était durant ces instants-là qu'il le trouvait le plus splendide. La lumière de la lune qui éclairait sa peau laiteuse et qui faisait brillait ses jolis yeux bleus le rendait adorable. Il aimait voir ce petit sourire discret sur le visage du blond quand il observait le ciel, il semblait tellement sincère. C'était pour cela que Vanitas aimait être en sa présence durant ses moments là, pour pouvoir l'observer et se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait. Avoir Ventus comme petit ami était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé et c'était durant ce genre de moments qu'il en prenait conscience, mais il ne le lui disait jamais.

Ces instants qu'ils passaient rien que tous les deux lui permettait de réfléchir et de moins stresser. Il aimait le silence et se disait qu'auparavant, il ne vivait quasiment jamais ce genre de moment paisible. Dans sa vie, il avait toujours quelque chose à faire ou du moins, se forçait-il à toujours faire quelque chose. En effet, s'il ne travaillait pas, il se décidait à jouer à un jeu vidéo ou à lire des livres -dans son cas, c'était très souvent des mangas- ou bien il allait sortir voir ses amis ou passer du bon temps avec Ventus mais jamais il ne s'accordait du temps pour réfléchir. Excepté lorsqu'il était dans sa douche mais il coupait très souvent ses pensées en se disant qu'il était peut-être temps de couper l'eau. Il n'avait pas non plus le temps de réfléchir avant de dormir car ses journées étaient souvent épuisantes et il s'endormait au bout de quelques minutes (pour ne pas dire secondes parfois). Il se sentait beaucoup plus épanoui grâce à leur nouvelle activité et il l'appréciait également secrètement.

Un regard en direction de ces milliers d'étoiles fit apparaître un sourire nostalgique sur le visage de Vanitas. Tous ces anciens moments passés en compagnie de Ven lui manquaient. Il voulait les revivre et bien qu'une année se fut déroulée depuis leur séparation, il savait qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'y songer. Il s'allongea alors sur l'herbe comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire et continua à regarder les étoiles. Ven lui manquait, pensa-t-il pour la énième fois. Il se souvenait encore de ses paroles; selon le blond, chaque étoile avait sa propre histoire. Ce jour là, Vanitas avait trouvé cela très idiot, mais il n'avait fait aucune remarque.

De toute manière, il n'avait jamais été spécialement bavard et gardait plutôt ses réflexions pour lui. Ventus, lui, n'avait pas ajouté de précision, il continuait sa contemplation, le regard léger, comme soulagé d'un poids. Peut-être parce qu'il venait de dévoiler une de ses pensées qu'il préférait très sûrement garder pour lui. « Chaque étoile a sa propre histoire », juste une simple phrase, mais elle avait désormais pour lui un sens. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour qu'il s'en rende compte, ou plutôt, qu'il soit d'accord. Un an.

Au fil des jours, depuis qu'il lui avait dit cette réplique que Vanitas avait trouvée stupide et dénuée de sens, Ventus avait fini par donner plus d'explication. C'était encore dans le jardin de Vanitas, ce jour-là, ils s'étaient tous les deux allongés contre l'herbe les yeux accrochés par la beauté du ciel. Même Vanitas s'était mis à l'admirer. Ils étaient restés silencieux comme à leur habitude puis soudain, en se rendant compte qu'il prenait lui aussi goût à regarder les étoiles, Vanitas le questionna :

— Ven ?

— Oui ?

— Pourquoi tu aimes regarder les étoiles ?

Il lui fallut presque une minute avant que Ventus ne se décide de donner une réponse. Le brun, surpris par son absence de réponse, s'était redressé pour s'asseoir et regardait avec insistance son petit ami. Ven avait alors souri en croisant son regard et tout en restant allongé, il avait calmement glissé sa main contre celle de Vanitas pour frôler ses doigts; ce contact les fit d'ailleurs tous les deux frissonner. Ils n'avaient pas dit un seul mot puis le blond avait finit par reculer sa main pour la poser par terre, arrachant nerveusement les brins d'herbe. Après des secondes ou des minutes qui lui semblèrent interminables, il répondit calmement :

— Je ne sais pas.

Après avoir entendu sa réponse, Vanitas dut se la répéter plusieurs fois et tourna une nouvelle fois la tête dans sa direction, cherchant manifestement plus d'explications.

— Et bien, articula le blond. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ce que je ressens.

Encore une fois, Vanitas ne dit pas un seul mot et garda la bouche bien fermée. Il se contenta simplement d'attraper la main de son petit ami puis de la serrer tendrement. C'était un simple geste dont le but était d'être rassurant et de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tout son temps pour s'expliquer. Après tout, Vanitas lui-même commençait à prendre goût à cette activité, alors il ne se voyait absolument pas en train de juger le blond. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son genre de le rabaisser, il préférait plutôt se plier aux désirs de Ven. Pas par soumission, insista-t-il mentalement, mais pour lui faire plaisir.

— J'aime bien être là, dans ton jardin en ta compagnie, pour passer du bon temps avec toi.

Vanitas voulut lui répondre « Moi aussi » mais préféra lui laisser du temps pour réfléchir. De plus, il avait pris l'habitude de garder ses remarques pour lui-même, ne lui faisant alors que rarement part du fond de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son petit ami mais plutôt parce qu'il n'était pas très bavard. Il trouvait cela d'ailleurs gênant de dévoiler des secrets surtout quand les secrets en question étaient embarrassants. Un sourire crispé apparut au niveau de ses lèvres en y songeant mais il disparut bien vite quand il se décida à tourner la tête en direction de Ven, attendant patiemment la suite de ses explications. Ventus avait d'ailleurs à cet instant le regard perdu dans l'horizon et ses lèvres s'entrouvraient doucement, mais s'étaient par la suite refermées aussitôt. Vanitas dut se retenir de ne pas rire en le voyant si hésitant, il s'était contenté de sourire, amusé par la situation que lui offrait son petit ami.

— Surtout pour regarder les étoiles, ça m'apaise. Et…

Le blondinet sembla hésiter mais poursuivit :

— Ça me fait rêver...

Il se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, visiblement gêné par son aveu.

— Tu me trouves bizarre ?

— Non.

— Merci... ça me rassure. En fait, je trouve ça vraiment beau ce contraste entre le ciel quasiment noir et ces boules de lumière qui sont en fait des étoiles. Et puis, à chaque étoile que je contemple, je lui offre un sens.

Vanitas arqua un sourcil, visiblement rendu perplexe par les paroles de son interlocuteur. Qu'est-ce que Ventus était encore en train de raconter ?

— Tu lui offres un sens ? répéta-t-il, intrigué.

— Oui. Chaque étoile a son histoire et c'est moi qui la lui attribue. Et ces histoires sont tout les souvenirs qu'on a partagé ensemble jusqu'à maintenant.

Seul le silence suivit ses aveux. Ventus ne disait rien et semblait satisfait, comme libéré d'un poids. De plus, connaissant le caractère de Vanitas, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à recevoir une réponse. Il profita alors du silence qui s'offrait à eux.

— Franchement Ven… Arrête de faire ton romantique et tais-toi.

Un léger petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du plus petit qui releva une nouvelle fois son regard bleuté en direction du ciel. Il ne répondit rien, sachant très bien comment se comportait son petit ami. Il se montrait toujours ainsi lorsqu'il était gêné.

Vanitas de son côté avait ramené ses genoux contre lui tout en baissant son regard ambré pour contempler l'herbe. Il était toujours très mal à l'aise quand le blond se mettait à déclamer des phrases aussi embarrassantes. Il ne savait jamais quoi répondre face à ses avances. Devait-il en faire autant ou faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu ? C'était les questions qui le harcelaient lorsque ce genre de situation arrivait, mais pour une raison obscure, il choisissait toujours une autre option.

En effet, il était hors de question pour lui de répondre quelque chose d'aussi niais, mais il était également hors de question qu'il laisse l'atmosphère aussi « tendu ». Il se demandait parfois si Ventus faisait exprès de sortir des phrases ou des pensées aussi stupides et digne d'une fille (parce que selon lui, toutes les filles avaient un côté fleure bleue). Il trouvait d'ailleurs cela ridicule, toutes ces personnes qui répétaient inlassablement « je t'aime » ou des idioties pareilles. De plus, dire ce genre de phrase une fois était amplement suffisant, il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de la répéter autant de fois. Par ailleurs, il ne comptait plus faire cet effort car évidemment, Vanitas avait bien été contraint de faire ce genre de déclaration mais c'était pour que Ven le sache mais maintenant qu'il le savait, c'était inutile de lui répéter.

« Inutile ? » hein ? A l'époque c'était ce qu'il pensait mais désormais, il regrettait la plus grande majorité de ses réflexions. S'il avait su qu'ils se seraient séparés, il aurait fait plus d'effort, il lui aurait dit à quel point il l'aimait, et ne ce serait pas contenté de lui dire qu'une seule fois. Se connaissant, il ne l'aurait pas répété des centaines de fois comme un amoureux transi mais suffisamment pour ne pas le regretter. Or ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait et il ne pourrait plus se rattraper car Ventus n'était plus à ses côtés pour partager d'autres moments inoubliables. Il ne comprenait que maintenant l'importance de ces quelques mots, mais c'était trop tard désormais. Il était inéluctablement un idiot. Cette pensée lui sembla aussi amère que l'absence de Ven et lui donna envie de disparaître de ce monde tout comme Ven avait disparu de sa vie.

Au fil des mois, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il se souvenait parfaitement en plus du jour de leur séparation, c'était son sourire et son rire. A chaque fois qu'il souriait, il semblait toujours sincère et son rire était doux et mélodieux. Parfois même un brin aigu mais c'était ce qui le rendait encore plus adorable. Un son qui faisait trembler son cœur à chaque pensée.

Pourtant, même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, sa voix résonnait encore et toujours dans son esprit, il n'arriverait jamais à l'oublier. Surtout ce jour où tout s'était terminé, ce samedi soir alors qu'ils passaient leur dernier instant à contempler les étoiles, ils avaient longuement conversé puis Ventus lui avait souri et avait murmuré un « Merci pour tout. » C'était la phrase, les mots, le sourire auxquels il pensait en premier lorsqu'il songeait à sa moitié. Ces derniers moments s'étaient imprimés et ancrés dans son esprit et ils était reliés à Ven pour toujours. C'était ainsi la dernière image qu'il avait de lui, les derniers vestiges qu'il avait laissé. Cependant, Vanitas n'arrivait pas à supporter ce mot : « dernière ». Il gardait toujours espoir et était persuadé qu'un jour, ils se reverraient et alors, une autre image de Ven lui sera dédié.

Sa présence avait beau lui manquer, il en était parfois même effrayé d'être seul mais durant ces moments là, il recommençait à observer le ciel nocturne en le cherchant désespérément. Il avait envie de le revoir et s'accrochait à cet espoir comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ainsi il continuait à vivre avec un but dans cette vie qui n'était à présent que sombre. Parfois même il arrivait de nouveau à sourire, bien que ces sourires ne fussent pas aussi sincères qu'à l'époque.

On lui avait souvent répété d'oublier et de tourner la page, mais c'était quelque chose d'inimaginable pour lui. A l'entente de cette vérité qui était plus que blessante, il ressentait un pincement au cœur mais se rassurait en contemplant les étoiles qui brillaient. Elles gardaient toutes une promesse enfouie au plus profond d'elles et si Ven pouvait les voir à son tour alors ils étaient persuadés qu'ils se reverraient. Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié leur promesse.

Un monde lointain avait beau les séparer, un jour ils se retrouveraient, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait. Ses sentiments ne disparaîtront pas, mais à l'inverse se renforceront. Il en était sûr car il l'aimait sincèrement et il savait également qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Malgré leurs caractères quelque peu opposés, Ven était son âme sœur et même si c'était douloureux depuis son absence, cela avait fini par être une vérité qu'il fut contraint d'admettre.

Un jour ils se reverraient comme toutes âmes sœur se rejoignant et il se promit de rattraper le temps perdu en lui refaisant parvenir les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard (il n'abuserait pas mais le lui dirait suffisamment de fois pour ne plus regretter à l'avenir). Le temps de leurs retrouvailles viendrait sûrement dans longtemps mais Vanitas patienterait. Après tout, il n'était pas si seul que cela. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement, faisant apparaître un début de sourire. Il se dit alors qu'il n'était pas si seul que cela car il y aurait toujours toutes ces étoiles qui accompagneraient ses nuits de solitude. En attendant le retour de Ven, il patienterait en les observant chacune comme ils avaient l'habitude le faire à l'époque et en se remémorant leur plus beau souvenir. Elles gardaient toutes précieusement au fond d'elles les promesses, les paroles, les déclarations et les souvenirs les plus important de Ventus et Vanitas.

* * *

_(1) Dix centimètres de hauteur. Pourquoi cette exagération ? Parce que dans Haikyuu, il parait que les cheveux de Nishinoya ont cette taille la OwO _

_Et voilà la fin de ce One-Shot :) Alors oui, il est très vague, on ne sait pas ce qu'est devenu Ven et moi même je ne le sais pas. Je préfère vous laissez interpréter cela comme vous le souhaitez tout comme je vous laisse imaginer la suite. Peut-être qu'ils vont se retrouver dans quelques jours ou quelques mois ou quelques années ou dans une autre vie ? _

_J'avoue qu'à la base ça devait un hurt/comfort (parce que c'est le genre préféré de Crim) et genre Vanitas et Ventus devaient se retrouver à la fin mais mon cerveau en a décidé autrement :( J'espère que vous aurez quand même aimé et que vous ne l'aurez pas trouvé trop bizarre x)_

_Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews en me donnant votre avis, négatifs ou positifs :3_


End file.
